


Opposite Day

by AngelOfImpala221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adios bitch (It's Audinos), Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Crackhead energy, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Genderbending, Goofy Sam, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221
Summary: They should have known that if it feels too easy, they had done it wrong.Team Free Will is on a witch hunt, that ends easy the first time.It ends easy the second time too, according to Dean and Cas. Little do they know, they have been hexed.(This is my first fanfic, so sorry if the summary sucks, and if the story sucks even more)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castielle/Deanna Winchester, Sam Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

They should have known that if it feels too easy, they had done it wrong. Team Free Will was back at it again. A week ago, an unusual headline caught the eye of the tall hunter, making him omit the word “So get this”, to his older, yet shorter, brother.

“So, get this. H-”

“Hot chick from the dinner asked for the handsomer brother?”

“No- “

“They have discovered a new flavor of pie called pie?”

“No – wait, what?”

“What? Double the taste, double my appetite.”

“…yeah, okay. But no. I think we’ve got a case. Husband and wife claim to have gone for one week into an alternate universe of opposite day.”

“Opposite day? Like when you say no, it means yes?”

“Yeah, except, ‘the couple states that they saw their selves in the opposite gender. The husband says ‘I was a lady, and my wife was my husband. Me, woman me, liked all the things that my wife likes, and she – I mean he, the man her – liked all the things that I liked.’” Sam paused, looking at Dean, who was staring at Sam with a blank face.

“My head hurts. So, what, their roles changed?”

“Quite not. The wife added that though it seemed like their roles changed, personalities didn’t change. ‘My husband is the more outgoing type while I am more introverted. The other me was also introverted and shared the trait of not appreciating dark humor.’” Sam ended.

“Looks like a trickster. You know, pranking and shit. I say we go stab ourselves a cocky son of a bitch.”

“Except, they don’t fit a trickster’s MO.”

“So, what if they aren’t your local high class douchiness,” Dean replied,” Tricksters are monsters Sam, they could move away from the norm to throw us off.”

“Except, they don’t, Dean,” came the raspy, just-woke-up voice of an ex-angel from behind Dean.

“Hey there sunshine. Seems like you finally woke up.”

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, ignoring his brother’s usual teasing (or flirting, or whatever it was), “What do you think of the case?”

“I believe, we better go look at the place before we jump to conclusions. As of now, we can rule out tricksters. It could be a witch, or a djinn who uses his sources for a week, instead of draining and killing them.” Cas rumbled, annoyed that he had to wake up.

“Well whatever it is, let’s go gank us a son of a bitch.” Dean said happily as he got up from the table went to his room in the bunker.

-x-

Like always, Castiel was a strong, determined, oblivious, and naïve little angel (now figuratively, then more literally), but being a human, he didn’t feel guilty anymore to express and explore his feelings. He didn’t feel shame when he smiled; he felt happy, didn’t feel shame when he gasped; he was surprised. Since a fledgling, Castiel observed his Father’s creation with wide, blue, awe-filled eyes. Humanity was marvelous. He wanted to understand how feelings worked but angels weren’t supposed to emote. It would be wrong. They should be, like his best friend says, “stuck up dicks with no empathy or apathy.” So, when he became human, and explored his feelings, new things came to light.

Talking about friends, he remembers how he distinguished Dean as his best friend, and Sam as his good friend. Castiel and Sam were good friends, he thought. Both express an understanding towards one another as experienced through the understanding of self-sacrifice and their love shared towards Dean. But Cas can’t get to get it out of his head how his love for Dean slightly differs from Sam’s love for Dean. The love Sam has for Dean can be described as brotherly, like how Cas loves Gabriel, or even Balthazar. But Cas does not love Dean like that, so he went with the second-best option: Best-Friendly love. Dean was his best friend. Castiel himself had said that they share a more profound bond than Sam’s. So, Cas distinguished his love for both the brothers with adjectives good and best.

Now, as a human, Castiel finds his past self to be oh-so wrong. Exploring his feelings as a human, and having gained knowledge in the field of sex, Castiel has finally understood what his feelings are. His feelings for Meg, though was filled with shame, was nice. She was beautiful lady who cared for him a lot. As an angel, she was a demon – a filthy abomination – for whom he had feelings, and that disgusted him because A. he was an angel therefore NO FEELINGS, and B. she was the enemy and no one should FRATERNIZE WITH ENEMY. Crowley, yes, he worked with, but for his own advantage, but Meg, he could now admit that it was somewhat for selfish reasons, and not completely based off ‘saving the world’. He doesn’t know whether his feelings were mutual. He is yet to understand how humans know that someone is interested in them. With April, it was different. She was trying to gain his favor, later to torture him and kill him for information. And also, she kissed him first. That was an obvious sign. Overall, Castiel is yet to master how one knows that someone is interested in them.

Coming back to Dean, Castiel has realized that he should change the naming convention of the relationships with the Winchester brothers. Sam was his reading buddy, shared interests in learning things he didn’t know about, overall, what humans would declare as best friends. Then what was Dean? Dean. Dean was not his best friend. He was more. He was the most selfless person Cas has ever seen. All his thoughts follow around his brother Sam, and whatever he is now is a product of making his father proud. Like Cas himself. He wanted his Father to be proud, so he loved humanity, unlike other angels. He became the host of several Leviathans, so he could be God and help keep his name. He loved his brothers and sisters and was always there to do whatever he thought was good for them; like stopping the Apocalypse, introducing freewill, and becoming a commander even though he just wanted to be equals. He worked with Crowley, to bring peace to the world, and stop the Anarchy in heaven. He wanted to show heaven what Humanity as like, and why Father wanted them all to bow before them. Dean and he were similar, but also opposites. Like two sides of a coin – one was the head and other was the tail, but ultimately, they were the same.

So, what would be the name of their relationship if Cas had a choice? Cas was able to see that he admired Dean like Sam did but at the same time not exactly like Sam. One moment, Dean’s voice would be the most soothing melody Cas had ever heard, but the next moment, filthy thoughts of Dean screaming Cas’ name would fill his mind. Butterflies fluttered whenever Dean spoke. It was indescribable. Overall, Cas believed he had an idea of what his feeling was towards Dean. Cas didn’t love Dean like he did Sam. Sam was his best friend.

Cas was in love with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

The case being in Lebanon was first awesome. Second, it being 1 hour away from the Bunker was even more awesome. Dean didn’t have to care about finding a motel to stay in. They could go back to the Bunker. Sam had already called the house as a journalist informing their arrival, to make things go smoother. He used an abandoned blog-post website as their cover. Cas was in his usual dorky little trench coat and suit, while Dean and Sam wore their ‘I-am-a-journalist’ costume. Before they could even knock, the door flew open.

“Hi!”, a woman exclaimed, “you must be from the website ‘Unexplainable Lebanon’ here for the interview, right?”

“Yes, we are,” Sam intercepted, as he saw a wary smile cover Dean’s face, “I am Jared, and this is Jensen and Misha.”

“Well come in!”, exclaimed the husband, who had materialized beside his wife, as he moved to give way to the three.

“I am starting to think this was just a case of cuckoo,” Dean whispered to Cas, who just rolled his eyes and entered the house.

As they settled around a table, Sam flipped his notepad out and the session of asking questions began.

“Though we read the news, could you tell us one more time, in your own words, what happened,” Cas piped up.

“Well it was 2 weeks ago when we were arguing about how I had told Gary that he had said yes to throw the garbage out, yet the trash was still full,” the wife, Laura, started.

“And I remember saying that I wished it was opposite day so that my yes would have been a no. You know, like how the children play,” the husband, Gary added.

“Yeah, well, that night we both went to sleep, and the next day when we woke up, a couple was standing beside our bed. The woman was standing with a baseball bat in her hand, while the man was just looking at us weirdly. We did what most people would do when they see strangers in the room - we screamed.” Laura laughed.

“Laura being the more rational one, calmed down quickly and asked who they were. The man responded with an incredulous ‘we should be asking that considering you are sleeping in our guest room.’ Long story short, we realized that they were us, except for slight changes, starting with the gender.” Gary said.

“Laurus and Gari. We had such a wonderful time. We go to know each other and how we were all similar yet different. Our housing arrangements were also different. Our children’s room, who are now in universities, were switched, our guest room was their master bedroom, and the toilets’ decoration were changed. It was different, but still had the same idea. The days we spent together was fun.”

“We woke up later and found ourselves back in this world. So, we thought maybe it was a bizarro couples dream. Except, our phones were dumped with thousands of missed calls and messages from our children asking we haven’t called or nagged them for the past week. The mailbox was filled with letters for the whole week, and our porch was littered with the week’s newspaper. We were in shock. Our phones’ date said the date was 1 week from when we slept. While we were checking our phones, our kids, Ben and Jenny, had arrived, worried and concerned. We then told them what happened, which they put on their social media pages, and now here we are.” Gary finished.

Sam, Dean, and Cas took a moment to soak in all the information. Suddenly, Cas got up and started walking towards the bedroom. “You have a lovely home,” Dean started as he stood up, “Can we take a look at it?” The couple had no other choice than say yes, as Dean stated walking to Cas before they even responded.

“Overall, it was a good experience. Nothing amiss.” Sam stated to himself. “Tell me, Laura and Gary, before you went to bed that day, did you notice anything weird?”

“Weird?” Laura asked.

“Yeah, like did you meet anyone out of the ordinary. Like a man or woman with blue eyes and tattoos?”

“No, but what would that have anything to do with-” Gary started as he was interrupted by Cas.

“Where did you get these?” Cas asked accusingly, his hands out with a hex bag in his palm. Dean was standing behind Cas in a ‘no – wait’ posture.

“What he asks is, these look lovely and ancient, and he would like to get some.” Dean said.

“That was just something we found in the fair that is being held for 2 weeks ago. Coming to think of it, it was a day before the fight. This weird lady was selling these saying if one wishes something on these bags, it will be granted. We just thought she was some crazy woman trying to gain some business. We bought it because it had a real antique-y, rustic look, and it looked cute. You don’t think that she would have done this, do you?” Laura asked.

“This lady. How did she look?” Cas inquired.

“White. About my height, with black hair and brown eyes. One thing I remember distinctly was she had a scar on her lips. But that is impossible. She was just a crazy person trying to get some money, right?” Gary answered, trying to not freak out.

Cas left the house with the hex bag, determined to find the witch, and prove his worth as a human, and Dean followed trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Sam, as usual, was left to deal with the victims. “Well, thank you for your time. Hope you have a great day.” Sam replied in one breathe as he started out of the house, ignoring their questions about the hex bag and the lady.

“Could you calm it down a little next time?” Dean asked Cas, annoyed. Cas just turned and looked out of the window, making Dean even more annoyed.

“Okay so let’s go and check out the fair. I read about it online. It ends this week. We better be fast.” Sam said as he entered the car.

“Alright, witch killing bullets, it’s your time baby!”


	3. Chapter 3

As said earlier, if it feels too easy, they had done it wrong. It took them an hour to find the lady, Mabel, selling hex bags with a scar on her lips. Furthermore, when confronted, she confirmed that she was a witch and that she sold the hex bags for fun and of course, the money, to buy herself Gucci and Cabana. She had normal things to sell, like paintings, woven bags, etc. The hex bags were just a side business that she did. People were happy with living their wishes, and she was happy with the money.

“The first time they buy it, I use a spell of my own devise to make the hex bags work as a trial. People wish on it and get a one-week trial. Then the next time they come, I sell it for a higher price, and these ordinary humans are so desperate they buy it. Thinking they can wish back their money. Little do they know; second time is when I play my true cards. It is fun seeing people think they have fooled me when I actually have the upper hand. Oh, the great excitement.” Mabel cackled.

“So, this is just some crazy power trip for you. Having control over how people die?” Dean yelled incredulously.

“Hey, I am also letting them have whatever they want. For a while.” Mabel reasoned.

“Well, have this.” Dean said as he launched a bullet into the witch’s head. She dropped dead. After cleaning, salt-and-burning the corpse with the hex bags, the three started back to the bunker. Little did they know that a shadow lurked behind, eyes purple.

“Well how about we go and celebrate this victory with booze.”

“You go ahead, Dean. I am beat.” Sam yawned his reply, walking to his room.

“Weak. Well Cas lets go.” Cas followed as usual, trying to understand human behavior and what is considered as fun activities.

Dean, on the other hand, knew all about the humans and just wanted drink and celebrate this easy job.

-x-

Dean was your usual cocky ‘one-night stand only’ guy. But beneath that façade was a person who loved and cared for family, blood or not. More so, he was possessive of them. When Sam trusted and believed a demon than Dean, Dean felt betrayed, but also possessive. Sam was HIS brother; he should be with him even if he made the wrong choice. Hasn’t Dean done that? All his life, he tried being an awesome son, and an even more awesome brother. He did whatever would have appeased his father. ‘Have’ being a keyword. He didn’t know what his dad wanted, but he knew what he had to do – be like most guys. Have a cocky attitude, bang chicks left and right, but most importantly care for Sammy. Do whatever Sammy wants.

He never thought about having a family. Looking at his dad after losing mom to the fire had been a real eye opener for Dean. He didn’t want to be emotionally invested in someone who could literally turn his life upside down and leave him to shatters. There was a time when he thought maybe he could have an apple pie life with his first kiss, and romantic interest Robin. But that all ended when he realized Sam should be his first priority. He tried later again with Cassie, telling her the truth, but she flipped off. That’s when he realized, he can’t ever live a normal life. Hunting came second to Sam. He had to do it for his dad, and in the memory of his mom. He had to help the world and protect them from the things they don’t know.

His last try was with Lisa. It wasn’t a try, to be honest. It was keeping his word. Sam, before he went to hell, had made Dean promise that he will lead a normal life because that’s what Dean wanted. Well, Sam didn’t ask what Dean wanted, he told what Dean ‘had’ wanted, Lisa. He loved Ben and he loved Lisa, but he didn’t want that. Bobby was also convinced that Dean had escaped the hunter lifestyle, but Dean never wanted to escape. He wanted to hunt. He wanted to gank the sons of bitches that lurked the streets, and with an angel (now ex-angel) at disposal, it would have been awesome.

Talking about the angel, he was his best friend. Well he did stab at the first sight, but then understanding how angels were normally, Dean’s interest towards Cas piqued. He was able to see how heaven had a hold on Cas and that whenever he became close to a human, heaven had done something with Cas to change him back to the stuck up dick he used to be. Cas had doubts with God and heaven but was disgusted with himself when he felt that. Dean could understand. Being an obedient son his whole, doubting his dad was something he couldn’t digest. Dad was the one pillar he built his whole life around. And if that pillar wasn’t good, did Dean’s life even have a stable base? It was really something Dean could understand. As Cas had said, they did share a profound bond. Cas was like his family. He never let anyone come close to him. There have been many people who have tried to befriend Dean, but he only likes to have Sam in close proximity. But this nerdy, dorky, naïve, little dude, that was yet to grasp the human world, but had scored a nice ass, swooped into Dean’s life, claiming the position of Dean’s best friend.

Dean found Cas’ weirdness and knack for taking words literally endearing. It did save him from getting killed in a different timeline by Sam as Lucifer in a white suit. Though he rolled his eyes and acted annoyed whenever Cas tried to do something, deep inside Dean found it endearing. As he said, Cas was a dorky little dude and he was his best friend. Even when Cas became God, Dean didn’t want to kill him, he wanted to Cas to omit all the souls he had swallowed from Purgatory and leave with him, as the nerdy dude he was. Dean understood Cas, but Cas didn’t understand himself. He did what he thought was right, but when it didn’t go as he planned, he tried to prove himself even more and try to right his wrongs, making a further mess. Dean understood where Cas was coming from, but he wished Cas would just ask for help. He was annoyed when Cas worked with Crowley and not with them. What was up with his family working with demons? He wished Cas could work with them, and not try to prove his worth to them by working with others.

When Dean heard about Cas losing his virginity to a reaper, he didn’t know whether to laugh or be angry. With Meg, he felt angry because she was a demon, and demons are no good. And a little possessive. He didn’t understand what was up with his family falling in love with demons. Both were rebels of the opposite sides and found solace in each other. That’s fine. It’s not like Cas could find solace with Dean, he was just a human. And moreover, Dean had Sam to take care of, Cas can do whatever he wanted to. He can trust Meg instead of trusting Dean. He can kiss or fuck whoever he wanted to.

When he saw April killing Cas, Dean couldn’t help but be worried. Cas was dead. Again. When Gadreel healed Cas, Dean was elated. He was ecstatic. He never wanted Cas to die again. He wanted to take care of him and keep him right beside him, and not let him wander anywhere. Learning Cas had sex with April, Dean didn’t know what to do. If it was Sam, he would have congratulated him. But this was Cas. He couldn’t and didn’t want to congratulate Cas. His innocent angel had been molested by a reaper. The same feeling, he had pushed down when Meg and Cas had kissed. He didn’t and doesn’t want to know what that was. To be honest, he knows what the feeling is, but he would not want to follow through it. ‘Cause lets be true to ourselves, he is (was) an angel and Dean is just a human. Besides, he has to take care of Sam too. Moreover, he doesn’t know whether Dad would like that. And he is a hunter, he can’t think about all that stuff. He can’t. He just can’t. So, he does what he does best. Goes to bars, drinks beer, plays pool, and picks up one-night stands (which he himself has noticed isn’t that often nowadays).


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard. Squishing down the jealousy he felt was hard. Cas was being hit on left and right, and that dork was oblivious to this whole thing. Cas, on the other hand, focused on how people interacted with one another. How people show that they are interested to someone else, and how one knows that someone is interested in them. Cas didn’t know whether Dean loved him and whether Cas showed any signs that he loved Dean.

Dean was being hit on too. He tried to go out with someone but his worry that someone might get Cas to do something he doesn’t know overpowered his desire to hook up. He had enough with the bar. “Come on Cas, lets go back. Gotta see if Sammy’s sleeping or doing some stupid research.” Cas downed his drink in one gulp and followed Dean outside the bar.

Dean had parked Baby in an alleyway behind the bar to avoid accidental scratches from stupid drunkards. Cas was the first to notice the trashcans clank. He turned and saw a shadow with purple eyes stand at the dead end of the alley. “Dean. Something’s here.”

As soon as the words were out of Cas, the shadow moved quickly and was then standing in front of them. “Mabel,” Dean was shocked, “We ganked your ass.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to die yet so you know. Basically, while I was yapping, I created an illusion like me and stayed near to make my magic work.” She said, not noticing Cas round her up from behind.

“So, how do we know you are not an illusion?” asked Dean.

“It’s basically an air-clone. You can’t catch me as an illusion, silly. I am like the wind.” Mabel said proudly. These humans can’t get her. She has outsmarted them, and now they are going to suffer.

“Who is silly?”, Cas growled as he captured the witch and was able to hold her as Dean got his gun out.

“Well now we know you are gonna die for real.” Dean said as he shot her but before the bullet reached her, Mabel had hexed Cas and Dean, unknowing to them.

Mabel fell to the ground, and this time Cas had scoured the place and declared Mabel was in fact dead and now, their case was over.

“Let’s get going.” Dean said to Cas as the Impala roared to life. They entered the bunker and retold what happened to Sam and called it a night and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dean felt something was wrong. There was someone in his bed. Firstly, he doesn’t bring his hookups to the bunker, and secondly, he remembers going to bed alone. Someone was in his bed. He opened one eye and was assaulted by dark thick curls. He moved away and got to get up. Slowly and as stealthy as possible so the other person doesn’t wake up. But it seems he didn’t have to take too many precautions as the person near him was dead to the world. Kind of reminded him of Cas. Was it Cas?

The chick on the bed was beautiful. Dark thick long curls of hair framed her high cheekbones. Though her plush pink lips are there, Dean can’t help but find the small, pointed nose endearing. A black silk gown covers her body, tight at the right places, accentuating the curves. Dark lashes lay on top of her cheeks, adorning her closed eyes. He wishes she gets up so that he can see what color her eyes are. _Blue_ , a voice in his mind supplies, and Dean cannot agree more. She seems harmless, so Dean decides to go and ask Cas whether he knows anything about this.

As Dean shuts the door, he heard the door click. Not in front of him, but also from somewhere near Cas’ room. Turning to see who it is, he found familiar green eyes staring at him, accentuated by her long lashes. Her sharp nose is followed by plump lips and chiseled jaw. She was wearing a black sports bra and camo pants, and a sense of family exudes from her. He starts moving towards her and sees her doing the exact same. Before he can say anything, he is pinned down to ground, and a knee to his back stops him from moving.

“Who are you and what were you doing in Cas’ room?” She all but yells at Dean which wait-

“Hey lady! I should be asking you that. Who are _you,_ what were you doing in Cas’ room?” He yells back, ‘cause why not?

“Dean?” “Deanna?” Two husky yet raspy voices come from both rooms.

“Cas.” Both blondes’ breath looking at their respective Cas. “Do you know who she is?” Dean asks, jerking his head towards the blonde pinning him down, now he knows is named Deanna, like his grandma.

“No, but I think I have an idea, Dean. I-”

“Deanna isn’t this similar to our hunt just earlier. The one with-“

“The opposite day.” The blondes respond in a synchronized groan.

“Ughh, get off me, Uh…me.” Dean addresses his woman-self.

As soon as Deanna gets off Dean, both Cas come running checking if their respective Deans were hurt during the confrontation. As the chattering of ‘Are you ok?’, ‘Are you hurt?’, and ‘Yeah Cas, I’m fine.’ ends, the four stare at one another. The awkward silence leads to tension rising in the room.

“I think I need a drink.” Deanna says, officially ending the silence. “Join me at the table, I’ll go wake up Sammy.”

The three nod and start to their rooms. The men then realize that maybe their clothes might be missing when woman-Cas starts, “I checked and it seems all our clothes are here, so we could go change?” She asks with the head tilt that Dean is used to and associates with his Cas. Not like his ‘his’ Cas, like his Cas – the male Cas. Dean then realizes that those wide big blue eyes are directed towards the other twin blue eyes, who nods his affirmation and goes into his – well woman Cas’ room.

As the Cas’ left, Dean heard Deanna yelling out Sammy’s name. He goes towards the sound to see Deanna looking at him with wide eyes.

“Sammy is missing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Castielle was just like Castiel. Except she wasn’t that keen on her feelings. Yeah, she liked feeling happy, feeling sad, feeling surprised, even feeling annoyed but feeling love, that terrified her. She loved her Father, but all he did was leave her and her family. She remembered the times when she used to sit with her Father and look at humanity and rejoice. Being with her Father, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel used to be her best time. She loved her sisters, yet when they all left her, she couldn't do anything. She loves and no one cares. So, she decided. From then on, she will love no one. She can't go through abandonment of a loved one again. She can't. She just can't. She had to the right thing, even if she often got it wrong. She had to do what her Father would have wanted to do. Be an Angel and serve for Humanity. And that is what she did.

Whenever feelings for Deanna crossed the limit of admiration, Cas stopped. She left. She left for a while. She had to. She goes wherever she wants to. Heaven, a bar, anywhere Deanna wasn’t. Now that she is just a human, she serves for humanity as a hunter, and when she wanted to escape Deanna, her go to place were the bars and parks nearby. She had to stay away, or else she might get too close. So, she tells herself that Deanna is her best friend, and that she will do anything for the Winchesters because they helped her understand how being human is and how to live. She decides that hunting is her priority, and she must do whatever to help in saving humanity.

Similarly, Deanna was just like Dean. Except, since Samantha's journey to Hell, Deanna decided maybe she should figure out who she really is. Without Mom and Sammy, she asked herself who she really is. Strip herself out of her Mom's leather jacket, and Sammy's amulet, who is she. She is... she didn’t know. So, the one year with Lisle was not only her keeping a promise to Sammy, it was her year of finding who she was.

She loved being with Lisle's kid Benicia. She didn't like working a normal job though, she wanted to hunt and find where Sammy was. That's when she realised. She wanted what her mom didn't want. She wanted to get married in a hunter's life. She also found out that when she started to explore herself and gain self-awareness, she was attracted to both guys and girls, especially dark hair, and blue eyes. Finding more about herself she found more about Cas.

Cas was cute. Her innocence mingled with her wide blue eyes, was endearing. And when she ganked those evil sons of a bitches, she was downright hot. She did try flirting with Castielle but her adorkable, nerdy gal in the trench coat was too oblivious to understand that she was being hit on. How one could be both hot and cute, and sometimes at the same time? No one knew.

To be honest, Sammy helped a lot in Deanna’s self-awareness to how beautiful Cas was. Deanna started with comparing Cas and Sammy. He loved both of them, but it was different. Deanna thought it was because Sammy was her own sister, while Cas wasn’t. But blood wasn’t a problem as Deanna was able to love Bobbie like his own mother. So, what was it with Cas?

Deanna now knew. Deanna didn't love Cas; she was in love with Cas. She tried make her feelings seen like she did always, flirting, but Castielle was Castielle. Deanna didn’t know what to do. So, Deanna did what she usually does, go hit on other dark haired, blue eyed cuties in a bar, hustle pool, and drink booze like there was no tomorrow.

-x-

“Wait. So, we both, I mean four, had the same day. Killed Mabel, or Imabel, went to bunker, told Sammy everything and went to bed in your respective rooms?” Dean asked.

“Maybe Mabel and Imabel tried to make us relieve what the couple did, ‘the opposite day’, and it clashed thus making us stuck with each other but in an alternate reality. Alternate to both of us and both of you. A third universe, per say.” Castielle responded, making it clear for the two blondes.

“That is why Sam isn’t here. Samuel is in our universe, probably searching where we are, and Samantha is in your universe, doing the same.” Castiel added.

“So, Sammy is ok?” The blondes asked simultaneously, and the brunettes replied with a nod.

“Ok well, I’m gonna make us some food. Something you guys prefer,” Deanna asked, “and no pie. It’s too much work.” She said sternly as Dean was about to respond.

“I will help you.” Cas said as he got up and moved towards the kitchen.

“And I will go to the library and see if I can find anything.” Castielle said moving towards the library.

Dean could not help but observe Castielle move with grace, _just like Cas,_ a voice Dean would love to squish down, hoping it never rises, said. “Well I don’t wanna see useless and too many cooks spoil the broth. I will go to the library.” Dean said as he followed Castielle.

Deanna managed to find Castiel bending down near the fridge. _Nice ass,_ she thought. “So, Cas,” she started, wondering whether Cas was as oblivious as her Cas, “What do you want me to do?” Cas turned to find Deanna, with her hands pressed on the counter, her chest pushed up, and looking at him though her eyelashes.

“Dean likes burgers, so do I. I believe you would like the same because you both are the same as us.” Castiel replied evenly, as he started chopping up tomatoes into flawless circles.

“Perfect,” Deanna sighed as she thought both Cas’ are oblivious AF, well can’t blame a girl for trying. “Well, how is your world? Is the bunker same as ours? What about Sammy, how is she? Or he?”

Cas was aware that Deanna had moved towards him. Maybe Deanna didn’t care about personal space as much as Dean did. “It’s ok. Though the bunker’s same, the room allocation is different. Sam is a wonderful reading partner. It’s really fun to have someone who engages in same hobbies like me. I love Sam.” Cas ignored Deanna’s gasp. “It’s really nice to have a brother again.” He continued, ignoring Deanna’s sigh of relief, again. “After I fell, I didn’t know how to make it up to Dean. All the things I did. It was … I was ashamed. I regretted what I did but didn’t know how to redeem myself. I had to prove my worth somehow. With Sam it was easy. He understood me and I was able to rid myself from all the guilt I kept in relation to Sam. I was able to help him through his hallucinations, and work with him easily after that. It was easy to clean my slate with Sam. But Dean, it was difficult. Still is.”

He turned to look at Deanna, who was now leaning on the counter near Cas. She was almost trapped between Cas. If only Cas had his hand at the sides of Deanna’s hips. He took his time to appreciate her beauty. He was still not able to name that shade of green that donned Dean(na)’s eyes. He wasn’t able to look away from the moss green eyes.

“I don’t know why,” he started in a hushed voice, his breathe coming in short, fast pants. “I love Sam. But Dean- “

“You are in love with him.” Deanna whispered, close enough to Cas that he could feel her breathe right on top of his lips. Cas’ hands moved on their own accord, bracketing Deanna between him, and the counter. He felt guilty. He loves Dean, but Deanna, she was… Dean, but different. He couldn’t help but feel the attraction. It was Dean, after all. Just different. He was aware of how the air was filled with tension and heavy pants from both Deanna and him.

Deanna couldn’t believe it. Cas, well the other Cas, was in love with her (or her male version, but hey it’s the same). Yeah, he had a nice ass, but it was still Cas. Her little, dorky, nerdy angel, in a different vessel. She couldn’t fight the attraction. It was time she gets what she wanted. Just a lean in, and their lips would meet. He could feel Cas moving towards. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered close and her lips parted partially, just in time to hear a scared yelp came from the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Castielle was overwhelmed by the fact that there were two Deanna; one male, one female. Keeping her feelings at bay with one Deanna was hard enough, but with two, she needed a distraction. So, the library it is. She knew Deanna hated the library, hopefully Dean hated it too. She went in without a conscience to the outer world. She was deep in her thoughts, sorting through books on witch spells when she heard a deep voice from behind her.

“Hey Cas,” Cas turned to see Dean stand with pouted lips, kissing the air in her direction then smile showing all teeth, following it up with a “How you doin’?” whilst slowly nodding his head and gazing her up and down. Cas tilted her head, her dark locks falling onto her shoulders, as she gazed at Dean with wide, blue, eyes, not understanding what he was trying to do.

“Wow,” Dean breathed before he could stop himself. Those blue storms were gonna be death of him. Years of looking into those eyes, yet Dean couldn’t manage to look away from those eyes. But this was different, Dean said to himself. He was just his normal flirty Dean. He has escaped those blue eyes for a long time, and he is not going to surrender to them now. “So,” he started, clearing his thoughts, “what’s up?” Dean cringed as soon as the words came out.

“Research”, Cas said, lifting her book and went back to burying her nose in it, to get rid of thoughts of how plump his lips were. _Not a talker,_ Dean mused to himself. After a few minutes, realizing Cas was gone with her research, Dean stood up to get himself a book – _might as well do something_. Ten minutes turned to twenty, and so on, before Dean got bored with reading, or ‘researching’. So, he did what he could do, stare at Castielle. He just couldn’t stop looking. He wanted to see how his angel was different from the one sitting in front of him. They had the same squinty frown when they are in deep thought or doing something important. She was missing Cas’ 5’o clock shadow, but her thick curls accentuating her facial features made for it.

He was drawn towards her. Maybe this was what Cas’ ‘profound bound’ meant. A small voice in his mind told him that this was his chance with Cas, at the same time being his normal self. He didn’t have to indulge into his thoughts. He could be his usual cocky son-of-a-bitch, one-night stand only guy. He is going to be with Castielle only for a while. As soon as the reverse-spell is found, they will be back to their normal lives. Taking care of Sammy and ignoring thoughts that are surfacing from being squished deep down earlier.

Castielle wanted to just sit and research. She wanted to distract herself from the present and find a way to go back to her normal life. She could go back to getting away from one Deanna and not two. It was maybe two or three hours later when Castielle officially gave up. She needed peace to research. She couldn’t absorb any information because there was a Deanna right near her, and all her thoughts were about finding a escape way from Dean, so that she could just sit and read, or have a peace of mind.

Sliding the book away from her, she started “I give up.” She spoke as she was turning towards Dean. “I need to- AHHH”. Castielle let out a scared yelp, as she fell to the floor, her ass hitting with a thump. She was startled by how close Dean was. Dean, unknowingly, had managed to shift his way inch by inch across the desk without the angel’s notice, ultimately startling Cas when she turned to be assaulted by wide pair of moss green eyes, gazing into her ocean storms.

And that was the scene Castiel and Deanna had entered. Castielle, fallen onto her ass on the floor, while Dean was leaning downwards towards her, from the chair he was sitting on. Castiel moved to Castielle, trying to help her from the floor, while Deanna was glaring at Dean, her posture turning defensive. How dare he try to touch her angel. Castielle was hers, and hers only. If he was trying to hit on her angel, then that son of a bitch is gonna be taking a ride.

Deanna made it her mission to beat Dean’s ass and claim Castiel for herself. They both loved each other. Well their alter egos, but still. If Dean wasn’t going to get it on with Castiel, and Castielle was more intrigued with Dean than herself, then Deanna decided that Castiel and herself will finally have their happiness. They will finally get together and work on their feelings, that they were brave enough to share. This is it. Castiel and Deanna are finally going to have their happily ever after.

Castielle was oblivious to her flirting, and Dean had yet to change himself. She knew how Dean (or even her past self) thinks. She knew that Dean was hitting on her Cas in the hopes that as soon as the spell reverses, he will be free and will have quenched his desires for his Cas. Well Deanna wasn’t letting anyone hurt her Cas. Cas was innocent. Dean wasn’t going to waltz in here and just use her and leave. Sure, Cas has had experience Mej and Abrol, but that doesn’t mean Deanna was going to allow her alter ego to screw with her love and leave. No. That ain’t gonna happen.

So, here’s what gonna happen. Deanna is going to take it in her own hands to smack some sense into both Dean and Castielle through the oldest trick, Jealousy. If it works great, they can have their own life with their universe later. If it doesn’t, at least Castiel and herself would have a memory they could cherish forever.

Castiel, oblivious to what had happened prior to him entering the scene, went to help Castielle from the floor. He could see how scared she was, and how she looked like she wanted to run out of there as soon as possible. He knew that look. He had that look when Dean took him to the den of iniquity. Dean had though that Cas was nervous because it was going to be his first time. But only Cas knew that he was scared of how much he wanted it. And how much he wanted to do it with Dean. It was the first time he had had thoughts like that, so, he did what he always did with his feelings. He squished it down and tried have an emotional range of an angel.

But why was Castielle still having those fears. Being a human, didn’t she embrace her feeling? Or was this what Laura was talking about; same, yet different. So, this was what was different between him and her. While he had learned to embrace his feelings, and escape all his abandonment issues, Castielle hadn’t. Before he could tell Castielle to embrace herself, and not care about Father, Castiel noticed Deanna glaring at Dean. Dean was still staring at Castielle, who was now shuffling around and returning the books back to their place.

“Hey,” Castiel started in a soft voice as he moved to Deanna, which caught Dean’s attention, “What’s wrong?” Cas’ hands moved to Deanna’s hip like a magnet, which caught Dean’s complete attention now. _What the fuck?_ Dean thought to himself.

“Nothing,” Deanna said, still glaring at Dean. Turning to Cas, she was hit with concern-filled wide blue eyes, searching her face for what was wrong. Those blue eyes were gonna be the death of her. “Nothing,” she repeated, her eyes, tone, and posture softening, “Nothing Cas, I’m fine.” She melted into the hands, that were grounding her by her hips. She couldn’t help but stare at Cas’s eyes. This was going to be one of her finest ideas.

She brought one of her hands to Cas’ stubble, and another covered his hands on her hips. Deanna found herself to move towards Castiel. “Everything is fine Cas. Let’s go back and finish cooking.” She finished with a kiss on his cheek, which was punctuated by two thuds - one of books falling to the floor and another of chair falling. Deanna and Cas turned to find two shock-filled faces. One of Castielle, who had books near her feet, and her hands empty and free in front of her. Dean, who was sitting, was now standing, with a chair fallen behind him. Deanna smirked, _well the plan’s working_ , she mused. To add fuel to fire, she held Cas’ hand and walked to the kitchen, enjoying the WTF face of the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?

No, but seriously, what the hell had happened right now. Castielle had fallen to her ass, Cas came and helped her up, then went to cosy up with Deanna, who in return gave him a kiss on the cheek. Excuse his French but… WHAT THE FUCK.

What was up with the soft tone and holding by the hips? Dean had never heard Cas speak in that to anyone, not even him. And what was up with Deanna leaning all up in Cas’ personal space and maintaining that lingering stare… wasn’t that something only for him and his angel?

What the hell had happened in that kitchen? And why did Dean care? Why did he care that Deanna went all gooey under Cas’ stare? Why did he care that Cas didn’t even move an inch back when Deanna started leaning towards him? Why did he care (or even notice) the way Cas’ thumb moved in a gentle circular motion on Deanna’s hips? Why did he care that his angel was okay with his alter ego feeling his stubble? And why did he want to be Deanna during that whole time? (That is a question for the _NEVER TOUCH_ pile in the left corner of his brain.)

He couldn’t stop from chanting the words ‘what the fuck’ in his mind as a lifeline to escape whatever the fuckery was happening in front of him. He wouldn’t call this jealousy. No. Not at all. He just cared for his friend. His innocent, cute, little adorkable friend. _Who was also downright hot sometimes._

Dean liked Cas a lot. He was his best friend, in forever. Sure, he had friends, but Cas was something else. When Dean lost Sam and Dad, Cas was there. Sure, he left to heaven and shit, but Dean had a sense that Cas was always with him. Even when he was with Lisa, he checked the windows before closing the curtains, not only to check for the evil sons of bitches that lurk around, but also for Cas. He was out there somewhere.

When Cas drowned in that public water supply, leaving his trench coat, Dean lost it. That stupid, dumb child. Why couldn’t he trust Dean? This is what happened to all the people he cared for. At the end, they die because of him. Cas had yet to abandon him. He left several times, but he always came back. Dean loved that deep raspy voice calls out his name. Dean loved the way his angel couldn’t understand his references. Dean loved how innocent Cas was, yet be a BAMF when he wanted to be. Dean loves Cas. Dean was in love with everything that was Cas. Dean finally admitted it to himself. He was in love with his Cas.

Fuck.

-x-

Castielle was sick. She didn’t know what to make of this weird unpleasant feeling that twisted deep in her gut. She wished Sam were here. She would have been able to answer what this meant. Why she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, why her stomach aches even though she isn’t hungry or in need to relieve herself. If it wasn’t anything related to bad food. She knew that. If it was bad food, then Deanna should also be feeling the same. But she wasn’t.

She was happy with Cas. Castiel. Blood boiled through Castielle’s veins as she thought of his name. Seriously, what was wrong with her? She had an idea of what it was. She was feeling the same rage as Lucifer when Father told them all to bow down to Humanity. It was jealousy. But why would Cas be jealous of. Deanna is allowed to flirt with whomever she wishes. Cas had no say in what Deanna could do or not. But if it was up to her, she would like it if Deanna did whatever she did to Castiel with her.

Great, the pain in her stomach had now spread to her chest. If Sam was here, she would have helped Cas with suppressing the pain. Cas wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. And what was Castiel doing. Why was he so close with his feelings? Did he not remember what had happened with whoever they cared for? They abandoned them. If she was right that everything had happened the same in both universes, did Castiel not recall that Father, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, everyone they cared for abandoned them at the end.

The first time she laid her eyes on Deanna in Hell, she knew she was in trouble. She couldn’t help but admire her Father’s most beautiful creation, the trees, could be even more beautiful trapped in the eyes of the Righteous Man (well woman in human standards, but man was just a word). She loved the freckles that smattered along Deanna’s cheeks and nose, resembling the constellations Father had spread across the Earth’s sky. She loved the bright blue of Deanna’s soul, reminding her of the waterfalls that Father had placed in each nook and corner of the Earth. Castielle loved the blonde gentle curls that fell on the rough yet stunning skin of Deanna’s.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she realized it. She couldn’t escape it. Even if she tried harder, she couldn’t just help it. Castielle loved her Father’s creations, but she was in love with Deanna.

-x-

Castiel had to talk with Deanna. He didn’t know what was happening. One moment Deanna was glaring at Dean and the next she was kissing his cheeks. They had a moment in the kitchen before Castielle yelped. But Deanna was reciprocating his feelings. Does that mean she loved Castielle? He was confused and needed to know now. And what was that smirk when she grabbed his hand, and lead him to the kitchen?

“Deanna,” he started, just to get interrupted by her.

“I love Castielle ok,” She begun, “And I know how Dean is, or well how I used to be. I just thought that I wasn’t going to have my happily ever after, but at least I could help with getting Dean overcome his denial. I know he loves you. He is just scared. I wished I could help you get your happy ending. But it isn’t the only reason I am doing it,” she said, as Castiel was going to speak, “I wanna see if Castielle would get jealous too. If she does, great. At least I know my feelings are reciprocated and I will work my ass off to get her to confess to me. If not, at least the memory of having Cas for myself. Well, you Cas, not my Cas, but still Cas, but not exa-” She was interrupted by warm hands enveloping her in a big hug.

“I get what you mean Deanna. Yes. Let’s do this. I am not sure how true Dean loving me is, but I know for a fact that Castielle loves you back,” he ignored her scoff and continued, “and even if she didn’t, that’s a BIG if, at least it will be wonderful spending time with you. You should know that I feel a little guilty. Like I am cheating on Dean by being with you. But you are Dean too. Well, another Dean, so I am not feeling that guilty, but… I don’t know where I was going with this.”

Deanna chuckled, “S’kay Cas. I understand what you mean. Hey, worst case scenario, we will have a wonderful time. Our wish would have come true.” She said, her eyes wide and open with hope.

Cas couldn’t help but stare into those beautiful greens. He moved towards her, one hand reaching for the small of her back and another to play with her beautiful blondes. “It will be truly wonderful.” He responded, feeling Deanna melt in his arms, feeling elated that she was happy to spend time with him too.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was annoying, to say the least. Dean and Castielle couldn’t help but notice how lovey-dovey Deanna and Castiel were. The way they moved around the kitchen, like they had been cooking and serving together for years, or the way they sat together, almost on each other’s laps, speaking in hushed voices and giggling. It was annoying.

With that display, Dean and Castielle felt stupid that didn’t foresee it. After dinner, the four talked about room arrangements. Castielle said she will sleep in a different room, and shift all her clothes there, and Dean agreed to do the same, adding that Castiel could use Dean’s/Castielle’s room, while Deanna could sleep in her usual room. That is when it happened. That is when Castiel suggested that Castielle didn’t have to move her clothes, instead he would move his clothes to Deanna’s room, since Dean didn’t have much to shift, and it would be easier if he was the only one who shifted. With Deanna agreeing and claiming that Castiel’s idea was a really, really, REALLY AMAZING idea, Dean and Castielle couldn’t help but agree. What would they do? Talk about how they felt? Nope, not a chance.

All in all, dinner was annoying, and the room arrangements sucked.

-x-

Dean woke up the next day, hoping everything was just a dream, and it was subconscious just trying to get an upper hold of him. But Dean wasn’t lucky, at all. He met with Castielle in the hallway, both on their way to get some coffee. _Great, not a dream,_ both cursed, unbeknown to other. Getting their coffee and making their way towards the table, they both heard Deanna yell ‘UNO, I WIN’ at the top of her lungs. Before they could even question what was going on, the room was filled with chuckles and laughter.

“Hey Elle, Cas and I were playing UNO. Wanna join?” Deanna asked, her teeth on show in a toothpaste-commercial smile.

“I have to say that Dee is cheating somehow, and I am going to find it,” Cas grumbled, setting his cards in a neat pile on the table before turning to Dean, “you too could join.” he said, his eyes all big and hopeful.

“Shut up Cas, you are jealous,” Deanna chuckled as she slapped Cas playfully on his shoulders, “You should maybe focus on playing than see whether I am cheating or not.” She said, leaning forward, towards Cas, taunting him in a jolly manner.

Before Cas could do something, two voices spoke up at the same time. “Elle” “Dee”, Castielle and Dean asked incredulously looking at the other two with disbelief marring their faces.

“Yeah, well since Castiel is here-,” Deanna started, ignoring yet noticing their faces.

“And Deanna is here,” Castiel continued, pointing towards Deanna, like they didn’t know who she was.

“I thought I could call you Elle,”

“And I could call her Dee, since its cute,” Cas said with a dopey smile.

“Shut up,” Deanna said, shoving Cas a little as she turned red, “but yeah, so I could call him Cas, and it would be easy for us all to identify who we are talking to.”

“Is it a problem?” Cas asked, looking at both Dean and Elle.

“No, not at all.” Castielle said, after a long pause. If looks could kill, then Cas would have been dead by now. “Well, _Dee_ , I will be in my room.” Elle said as she tried to control the pain in her chest. “Goodbye.” She said to the other two, with a nod, as she left for her room.

Castielle, or _Elle_ , was pissed. ‘Cas’ was her name. Not her stupid alter ego’s. It was something she cherished the most. Castielle was an angel with no emotions, but Cas was not. Cas was Deanna’s friend, who rebelled against heaven because she knew what was true. Castielle was liberated from all the pressure heaven had put upon her by becoming Deanna’s Cas. Cas was a free person. Cas was not her Father’s creation; she was Deanna’s creation. Cas wasn’t some weirdo; Cas was accepted for all her quirks by Deanna. Was Cas not important to Deanna? She didn’t fight the tears this time as she cradled her coffee mug near her, the only source of warmth in this cold place.

-x-

Dean returned to his room, not too long after Castielle, unable to torture himself more by seeing the lovey-dovey life of Cas and _Dee_.

Dee? DEE?

What the ACTUAL fuck was happening here? Yesterday, they were almost cuddling during dinner, and today they are calling each other sweet nicknames. And first of, he was the one who came up with Cas. Not _Dee_. And, yeah, what the fuck did ‘I call her Dee ‘cause it’s cute’ bullshit mean. And first of all, if Castiel is a master at making nicknames, why didn’t Dean have one yet? What the fuck was so messed up with Dean that his alter ego gets a nickname, and he gets jack squat. He was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. He was… he was MEGA pissed.

Well, screw Suite Life of Cas and Dee. Dean was going to enjoy his coffee and try to find a reverse spell ASAP. He didn’t want to live through this bullshit no more.

-x-

Dee and Cas were having a fun time. Dee did see the faces Dean and Elle had, but she was enjoying spending time with Cas so much that she didn’t notice her plan was working.

They woke up early, and spent time just talking with each other in the bed. While Dee was fiddling with the hem of Cas’ shirt, Cas played with her hair, twisting and twirling it around in his hands, admiring the sandy color of it. Then they both brushed their teeth and showered, simultaneously and separately, but couldn’t help but enjoy the domesticity of the situation. It was really nice to feel that.

When Cas had mentioned that he didn’t know UNO, Dee made it a task to first finish their coffees, then introduce him to UNO. After the rundown with Elle and Dean, they decided to clean up and make dinner, as it was already afternoon. Time passed quickly when ones enjoying it.

Both Elle and Dean didn’t come out until it was time for dinner, but the other two didn’t notice it (tried not to, and not feel guilty about it). Elle and Dean took their dinner to their respective rooms, each having an excuse along the lines of ‘research’. Cas and Dee tried their best not to think about and just bask in each other’s presence.

All in all, Cas and Dee had a really great day, while Dean and Cas couldn’t help but wish for this nightmare to get over as quickly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke up the next day after Mabel was killed for real. He usually woke up early to finish his morning jog and get ready for the day. Dean and Cas were as usual sleeping. Dean was a lazy jerk, who will not get up until late afternoon, and Cas, Cas was not a morning person. He woke up usually around nine or ten, right when Sam returned from his morning jog.

-x-

When she came back to the bunker, Sam went straight to the kitchen. She usually found Castielle with a cup of coffee, and a disgruntled frown, but that wasn’t the case today. Maybe yesterday’s surprise had been tiring for Cas? Sam didn’t think much of it. She went to fetch herself a glass of water and went back to her room.

-x-

It was almost three in the evening. Sam didn’t notice the time fly by as he was searching for a job. He went down to see whether the other two were out, sitting in the table. They weren’t there. Sam sighed annoyingly, guessing the two had a lover’s quarrel already, when he was in his room. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud grumble that came from his stomach. He then realized he hadn’t had breakfast or lunch.

“Guys,-“

-x-

“I am going to get us some dinner. Burgers sound good?”, she yelled, not waiting for a response, as she left the bunker.

“Hi there Sam!” the store clerk, an acquaintance now due to their frequent visit to the diner, said, “How are you? What can I get for you?”

“Hi, I am good,” Sam responded with a smile, “Can I have the usual please? And two double bacon cheeseburger, with extra-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know. The heart attack combo your sister and her friend like. Say, where are they?”

“Again fighting. I don’t know what it is about this time.” Sam sighed, shaking her head.

-x-

“Aah,” the clerk nodded knowingly, “Well, here’s your food then. Enjoy! And have a nice day.”

“You too.” Sam responded, as he walked back to the Impala. He was sure that Dean and Cas would not be sitting together on the table, so he decided to leave their dinner on the table and go back to his room. He knew Cas would come to him to talk because Dean was just emotionally constipated, and Cas was still learning about emotions.

He was too tired and just wanted to eat his food in peace, so he did exactly that.

-x-

Sam woke up the next morning and followed her routine. When she was about to enter the kitchen to grab some water, she noticed something. The food on the table was yet to be touched. Huh, sure Cas and Deanna were stubborn bastards who would not talk with one another, but to forgo food, that wasn’t them.

They hadn’t been out all day yesterday too now that Sam realizes. Sure, she thought that they were fighting but what if something had happened, unbeknown to the both of them yesterday during their stumble with Imabel. What if he had hexed them?

-x-

“Dean! DEAN! I’M COMING IN.” Sam said as he knocked on Dean’s door. He kicked the door open to find Dean sleeping. He was breathing, yes, his eyes were closed, yes, but his posture was rigid. Dean slept like a starfish. Blankets everywhere, but nowhere near covering Dean. He snored loudly and usually slept on his stomach. But now he was sleeping a position that could be described as ‘a military dude one step away from saluting.’ His blanket was on the floor, and Dean was sleeping on his back. His legs were straight and together (as straight and close as they could be due to his bowlegs) and his hands were at his sides, rigid and into fists. What the hell?

-x-

Sam went to Castielle’s room. She usually slept curled up into a ball, her blankets covering her everywhere, except the dark mop of unruly hair. She talked to Sam about it. That she hated sleeping but required it to function. She hated how vulnerable she was when she slept. Anything could happen to her, and it would be too late. Sam understood that feeling. True, when she was young, she had Deanna, so she slept peacefully. But the first months in Stanford were torture. She couldn’t sleep at night as she knew what was skulking in the dark. But after few weeks, she started to get used to sleeping yet being aware of her surroundings. Cas being a new human, an ex-angel who wasn’t used to sleeping, hated it. And Sam understood.

But now, Cas was the same as Deanna. Sleeping straight with her hands at sides, in a rigid posture. Sam knew this was something to do with their show down with Imabel but didn’t know what it was about. At least they were breathing.

-x-

Sam didn’t know what to do but knew who would know. Picking up the phone, and dialing their number, Sam waited until the ringing came to an end.

“Crowley”

| 

-x-

| 

“Crowlie”  
  
---|---|---


	10. Chapter 10

“Elle! ELLE!” Castielle bristled at Deanna yelling her ‘name’.

“What!”, Castielle didn’t leave the harsh tone out.

“Come down! Dean and Cas are already here. We are gonna go grocery shopping.” Deanna said, ignoring Castielle’s tone.

Castielle, not wanting to be in the bunker with _Dee and Cas_ responded, “Grocery shopping doesn’t need four people. I’ll go.” She said, almost out of the door when Dean piped in.

“I’ll go too, its been a while since I saw Baby. Let’s go Cas, uh… Elle, whatever.” He muttered as he passed Castielle, not waiting for the other two’s response. He didn’t want to stay in the bunker alone with the two making googly eyes at one another, and their stupid giggling. It is annoying.

Cas and Dee stood there, staring at the closed door, then at each other. “What do you wanna do?” Deanna asked looking at Cas.

“Grocery shopping isn’t on the list, can’t cook without ingredients, and researching is not going to happen” “Hell no” Dee agreed, “So, want to watch a movie?” Cas wanted to distract himself from both Dean and Castielle. He couldn’t get their disappointed faces out of his mind. He was happy with Deanna. It was nice to know that his love was reciprocated. And being loved by (almost) Dean, Cas was elated. He knew Deanna wasn’t Dean, but she was beautiful, righteous, brave, and goofy. Everything he loved about Dean.

“Horror?” Deanna asked getting Cas out of his thoughts. Dee hated how angry Ca- Elle sounded before leaving. She needed a distraction and hunting was the best. But they themselves were victims in a stupid hunt, so she went for the second-best option, horror movies. She loved horror movies. During a hunt, she had to be brave, protect Sammy, and gank the sons of bitches. But while watching a movie, she was able to let herself vulnerable, and loose herself in the movie. She didn’t have to care about killing them, she just had to sit and watch the movie, jump or scream whenever scared her, and let her guards down.

“Sure, I will check the kitchen if we got snacks or something.” Cas said as he moved towards the kitchen, accidentally poking Dee in her sides, making her gasp a giggle. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Dee responded quickly as she tried to shrink into herself.

“Dee. Are you ticklish?” Cas asked, disbelief covering his face. Cas went to poke Dee again, when she yelled ‘NO’ and tried to run away, but Cas tackled her, a mischievous grin dawning on his face.

“Cas. Don’t. Please.” Dee pleaded as she struggled in Cas’ restraints. But it all went to waste as Cas turned a deaf ear on, ensuing a tickle fight.

-x-

It was an awkward ride from the bunker to the farmer’s market. Castielle had insisted that they go to the farmer’s market because she wanted the organic honey they sold for her coffee. Dean couldn’t disagree with her. He will never in hell admit to Sammy, but the farmer’s market was growing on him. No other words were uttered after Dean’s grunt of agreement.

Castielle knew Dean had something to say to her but she wasn’t in the mood. She wanted to just grocery shop and enjoy the vibrant colors of the farmer’s market. Nature always brought her peace, and the past few days haven’t been peaceful. Reaching the market, they split up and bought whatever they needed and came back to the Impala. The silence was awkward, again. Dean couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Want a soda?” Dean asked, as Elle responded with shaking her head no. “Gummy worms?” Again, a shake of head. The silence was deafening.

“You know,” he started, startling Castielle, “we never talked much. You talked to Cas, of course you talk with Deanna, but never with me.”

“That’s not true,” she said in a very Cas-like manner, “we had talked while researching in the library.”

“One-word Cas..tielle, it was just one word,” Dean said pissed, “Never a full sentence or question. What is so wrong that you don’t want to talk with me? First Cas goes off getting chummy with Deanna, leaving me. Now you don’t want to talk to me. Why? What is so wrong that everyone wants to leave me?”

“Leave you?” Castielle asked incredulously, “Have you ever thought about me? First Lucifer leaves because Father wanted us to like Humanity more than him. Michael left because Lucifer was being a brat. Gabriel left, not wanting to do with anyone anymore. And Father just left, not caring about anything. No one cared about me. Before leaving, Lucifer didn’t care about all the tricks we learnt together, Michael didn’t care how we cooked together and took care of the others, Gabriel didn’t care about all the pranks we pulled on others together, and Father didn’t even care to recall or daily discussions of humanity. No one cared about me before up and leaving heaven, leaving me alone with others who pushed me down to be a Seraphim. Another angel, nothing more. Everyone I love leaves me, Dean, if you noticed. And I can’t go through that again. Well I am going through it now, as _Dee_ is now playing house with _Cas_.” Dean was stunned silent, and if Castielle had wings, she would have up, up, and away, out of the Impala. Well for not talking, Castielle had a lot to say.

“We are a couple of abandonment issue suffering bitches, aren’t we?” Dean said, after a long pause, huffing a humorless chuckle, “what do we do now?”

“I don’t want to go back,” Castielle whispered, a beat later, in a shaking voice, “I can’t look at the chance I missed. I don’t want to enter the bunker, finding those two together. And I can’t and will not stand listening to anyone to calling me Elle.” Castielle ended in a yell. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the last comment. He agreed though. He didn’t want to go back to the bunker too. It was almost three. They had left at one. Well they could do something. Dean turned Baby around, driving to the one place he had grown fond of.

“Where are we going?” Castielle asked. It was Dean’s turn to not to respond with words, rather a smile.

-x-

“Come on Crowley, you should know something.”

“As far as I know Moose, give it a week. You remember-“

-x-

“- what Imabel said. The first trial was a trailer to the real picture. Maybe the MO didn’t change. Call me back, after a week Moose.”

“Crowlie, don’t you dare hang u-“. _Damn you Crowlie_ , Sam thought.


	11. Chapter 11

“Caaas. Sta – hahaha – ap. Ple – eeaa – sse.” Dee cried between giggles. Cas loved Dee’s laughter. He wished he could hear that from Dean. “Caas.” Dee yelled, getting Cas out of his thoughts. Cas looked at Dee, how tears of laughter pooled in her green eyes, how her face was filled with glee, and how peaceful and relaxed she looked, for a person who had just been tickled to death. “Hey, its been a while since we decided to watch a movie.”

“Well, I had other interesting thing to first take care of.” Cas said smugly, and Dee wasn’t going to take this anymore. She rolled on top of Cas and pinned him to the ground, his head turned to the side. She leaned in close to Cas, trying to taunt him at first, but then felt drawn by those blue eyes. Blue eyes that she knew were going to be the death of her for a long time. “It’s been a while since they left hasn’t it?” Cas asked, looking at the clock on the wall, oblivious to what Deanna was doing.

“Huh, did you seriously tickle me for thirty minutes? That’s… that’s cruel.” She ended. But couldn’t help but agree with Cas. The supermarket was a ten-minute ride from the bunker. “Maybe they went to the Farmer’s Market. Cas loves her coffee with –“

“The organic honey from Bee’s Baby. Wonder if she’s getting extra. I always get –“

“Four bottles. Yeah, I know. And finish it in four days.”

“Hey!” Cas let out an indignant protest.

“Well, sunshine,” Dee said, ignoring Cas, “I am gonna go and get us some snacks, and you,” she poked at Cas’… _damn were those abs?_ “choose a movie. HORROR.” She yelled from the kitchen.

Cas remembered Dean telling him something about educating him with movies about the ‘Hatchet Man’. He put that movie up and got a blanket, He still wasn’t used to how the temperature was. As an angel, he didn’t feel cold or hot, but as a human, he felt the temperature, and it was cold. Cas didn’t understand why humans liked horror movies. What was so fun in scaring themselves and marveling the ghosts or serial killers. But Dean liked it, so he’d shut up, not bring it up.

“I see you’ve got a blanket there. No funny business down there ok?” Dee said, coming back from the kitchen.

“What funny business?’ Cas asked genuinely, with the head tilt and all, “Its really cold, and I like how warm and fuzzy this blanket is.” Cas said, as he burrowed into the blanket even more.

_Adorable_ , Dee thought. “Move over and share the blanket, you dork.” Dee said as she fell onto the sofa, making space for all the snacks she had in her hands. “Oooh, Hatchet Man. Awesome.” She popped her soda, enjoying the fizzy sound. “Time to slice and dice.” She said in a deep tone, burrowing into the blanket like Cas. Deanna knew she was being a sappy bitch, but she was liking it. She could have easily pushed off Cas when he started tickling her. Come on, she hunted ghosts her whole. But Deanna liked that attention, even if she was dying due to laughter. And if anyone had a problem with that, they could shut up.

By the time they settled and started the movie, it was almost 2:15.

-x-

“Wow,” Castielle said as she looked at the garden Dean had brought her to. The ground was carpeted with trimmed green grass, the trapped between a blanket of different types of trees, in various shades of green and browns. There was no one there. It was peaceful. Tiny bushes with flowers of colors varying from yellow to purple wrought the grass. It reminded her of her heaven.

“I know. I stumbled upon it when riding Baby around the neighborhood.” Dean said as he settled down on the grass., and Castielle followed. After a while of peaceful silence, Dean spoke up, “It’s usually packed with people walking their dogs or flying kites or whatever.” Castielle hmmed, later registering what Dean had just said.

“Wait, the farmer’s market also didn’t have people now that I think of. I just took whatever I wanted, left the money as usual, and came back.” Castielle didn’t want to tell Dean that she was out of it while shopping, her thoughts filled with things happening in the bunker.

Dean was the same too. “Even when Laura and Gary talked about their time in ‘opposite world’, they only spoke about meeting their alter egos, not anyone else.” He realized.

“I think we should go back and tell the other two about this.” Castielle said checking the time and noticing the sunset, colors shading the sky beautifully. The sky was setting down early these days, thus producing a really nice mix of blue, red, and yellow.

“The bunker is just a half an hour from here, well one hour but no one’s here.” Dean shrugged as he got up.

Castielle got up, worrying about reaching the bunker safely. “Dean,” Castielle said, making Dean turn towards her, from where he was near the Impala, “Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“No problem Cas, get in.” Dean said, smiling when Castielle beamed when he called her Cas.

-x-

“Really moose, a summoning spell?”

“Look, I need you to help me with bringing Cas and De-“

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you are stuck in a Demon Trap, and you know I could kill you easily. And believe me, I want to. For all the shit you have done these past few weeks, I swear I want to kill you. But I will give you an escape this time.”

“Don’t talk so high about yourself Sa-.”

“But you know what I am saying is true. I swear, if you don’t tell me how to reverse the witch’s spell, and help me with it, I will kill you, and I know you know I am capable of doing it.”

“… Ugh fine. Will you let me out of the trap now?”

“Do I look stupid? Tell me what you need, and I will get it for you. You sit your ass right here and finish the reverse spell for me. Agree?”

“Agree, agree. Now, bring these things if you want me to devise a reverse spell by tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

Cas was having a great time. And the movie didn’t contribute at all. It was all Dee. Cas thought she was going be watching the movie like a child watching Disney movie. But that wasn’t the case at all. Dee was watching the movie like how a kid would be watching the movie, if they were allowed. Cas was enjoying Dee’s shrieks and jumps, whenever something happened. She would also start muttering nonsense during the really quiet parts, so that the sudden jump scare wouldn’t scare her, ultimately failing and screaming.

At the beginning of the movie, Cas and Dee had started by sitting at the ends of the couch, but as the movie progressed, Dee moved towards Cas, inch by inch (knowingly or not, Cas didn’t know), ending up curling under Cas’ arm and hiding her in his chest, sometimes trying to peek at what was happening. Cas was banned from combing through Deanna’s hair when the movie was playing. The agreement wasn’t verbal but was clear when Cas tried to soothe Dee by combing her hair but ultimately getting punched in the face. Dee did apologize twice before getting scared by a loud sound from the movie, burrowing herself more into Cas, in a very weird angle.

Cas brought his arms around Dee and adjusted they way they sat, ultimately ending in a position that would best be described as cuddling. If Sam got to know that Deanna was a small spoon, she would never let Dee forget about it, but she wasn’t here, so Deanna enjoyed the cuddling to the fullest. She was enjoying the warmth of Cas too. So much that she forgot that they were watching a horror movie. The sudden loud noise scared her so much that she jumped, screaming, landing on top of Cas, literally. Dee was basically straddling Cas, her face buried under the Cas’ neck, and her arms around him. Cas’ hands moved to hold Dee by her hips on their own accord, like the past few days.

Dee moved back, trying to look at Cas straight to face. Her eyes were wide with fear and her lips partially open. Cas couldn’t help but laugh at the expression. He leaned forward, giving a peck to those plump lips chuckling, “You are so cute, ha-ha, you hunt monsters everyday and yet manage to-… what?” Cas asked when he looked at Dee’s eyes widen more, not with fear, but surprise, and something akin to lust. That surprised Cas. “What?” He tried asking Dee again, this time Dee shook her head a little, maybe shaking herself out of whatever she was thinking of.

“You kissed me.” she whispered, eyes unfocused and disbelief lacing her tone. Before Cas could ask ‘what’ again, Dee looked straight at his eyes and repeated, in a firmer tone, “You just kissed me. You kissed me. Why did you-“ She was cut off by Cas’ lips on hers. Cas first didn’t realize that he had kissed Dee, but when he did, he panicked. With Dee questioning why he kissed her, and him panicking, he didn’t know how to respond, so he did what came to his mind first, he kissed her again.

Realizing what he had just done, Cas retracted, “I am sorry Deanna, so sorry. I didn’t know what I was doing. The first time, you were just so cute with those wide green terrified eyes, and I couldn’t just help it. But the second I panicked. The first time was accidental, I swear, but when I realized what I had done, and you asking me why I did it, I … I … I didn’t know. I am sorry Dee, I am so sor-“ Now it was Cas’s turn to get interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

Dee wasn’t asking the question accusingly, she wanted to know whether it was to calm her down, or whether it was the reasons as she hoped it was for. And when Cas started rambling, Dee understood how he felt. He was so cute when he was rambling, panicked, and Dee couldn’t help but kiss him. Dee pulled back, looking at Cas through her lashes, with a hopeful look. Well, Cas wasn’t going to deny those pleading moss green eyes. He leaned in hesitantly and Dee, who wasn’t going to lose her chance met him halfway.

-x-

“Dean, DEAN, SLOW DOWN” Castielle yelled as the Impala drifted into a turn. The information that no one else except the four of them were present in the universe was a level-up for Dean’s reckless driving. He was belting out Ramble On, beating the steering wheel like a drum, not on tune though, and he had the audacity to close his eyes and get mesmerized by the music. “Dean, I swear on my Father, if I die because of you, I will haunt you for the rest of my life. Different universe or not.”

“Cas, chill,” Dean chuckled, “I have been riding these roads crapload times, and besides, I wouldn’t even forgive myself if I crashed my Baby. Isn’t that right Baby.” Castielle rolled her eyes as Dean cooed to Baby’s dashboard. “Anyway, are you hungry? We could grab us some takeout and –“

“I am fine with anything as long as you drive like a normal human being Dean.” Castielle said then realized something, “Wait, there is no one else except us. Who’s going to make the takeout?”

“Huh, didn’t think about that. Well wanna check how a diner’s kitchen looks like?”

“Dean, no. We have other issues right now, like going back to our universe and working out-“

“Yeah, yeah. Well raincheck on that then? If we are still stuck in this hellhole tomorrow, then let’s check it out? I have never seen how it is, or how it works.”

“Sure, Dean. Now lets just please focus on reaching the bunker in one piece.” Castielle said, trying to hang on to anything that was near her.

“Funny you should say that Cas, we are here.” Dean said, parking the Impala. “Well _Elle_ , ready to face the lovebirds?”

“Shut up, Dean.” Castielle said rolling her eyes, entering the bunker, hiding her grin from Dean.

“What? Just stating the facts here _Elle_. Should get ready for the onslaugh- oof” Dean walked into Castielle, who was looking at the living room. Dean peeked above Cas’ shoulder to see what exactly stopped her from moving. He wished he hadn’t done that. On the couch was Deanna and Castiel, playing tonsil tennis. Cas’ hands had a firm hold of Deanna’s hips, while Deanna’s hands were everywhere on his angel, trying to scope out where to build an estate maybe, who the fuck knows.

“We should have gone and checked out the diner’s kitchen.” Castielle said, turning to Dean, “Would have had more time to prepare for the onslaught. Or at least for the onslaught to end.” She said, pools of tears settling in her blue eyes, threatening to come out.

“Cas-“

“I’ll be in my room, Dean.” She said, walking towards her room. Dean followed to go to his room. “Thank you, Dean, for today. I really enjoyed it.” She said stopping at the threshold of her room.

“Its no biggie, Cas.” Dean said shrugging it off but couldn’t help but feel as defeated as Castielle. “Hey, we’ll check out the diner kitchens tomorrow then.” He said, trying to find a silver lining to this shit situation

Castielle walked towards Dean, hesitantly wrapping her arms around him. “Sure, Dean. We’ll go tomorrow. Thank you for everything, again.”

Dean patted her back, not knowing what to do. “No problem Cas, meet you at dinner.” He said, both residing to their rooms, after a final nod.

Both fell to their beds, one thought playing in their mind like a loop. It was too late, and they had lost their only chance for happiness in life, the only escape to their curse of abandonment.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was surprised to see that he was the first to be wake. Yesterday’s dinner was small and quick. Castielle came, ate and went back to her room, Dean did the same, to ignore and to keep a minimum exposure to the honeymoon vibe coming from the two. Dinner was the same as the first time, except Dean and Castielle had resided to their beds early, using sleep as a distraction from the later part of the day.

As Dean was pouring himself some coffee, he heard someone stumble into the kitchen, and turned to find Castielle with unruly curls and a disgruntled frown on her face, brows tight and all. “Hey there Elle.” He said, nodding to Castielle with a smirk. She replied with a grunt, between being annoyed and as a greeting. “Coffee?” Dean asked, even though knowing the answer, and already sliding the cup towards Castielle. She grunted again, Dean understanding that as a thanks. They enjoyed their coffee in silent when hushed whispers came from the end of the hallway. Castielle looked to Dean with a ‘Great. It’s them look’ which made Dean bite down a laugh.

“Hey Elle,” Deanna’s voice filled the kitchen, and Castielle bristled, helping Dean let out a snort, which earned him a glare from Castielle. “What are you two up to?” She asked, and Dean noticed how Cas sidled up to Deanna, gently placing his hand on the small of her back. That bristled Dean, leading to Castielle let out a mocking snort, gaining a glare from Dean. Castielle shrugged it out with a smirk, going back to her coffee.

If Castiel and Deanna noticed their interaction, they ignored it. “How was yesterday’s run to the market?” Cas asked. He wanted to ask whether his alter ego had got the honey bottles or not. That question reminded Castielle that they totally forgot to tell the two that there was noone here except them. “The shopping was fun; I was able to get six bottles of honey this time.” Castiel beamed at that information, making Deanna chuckle.

“But looks like there is no one here except us.” Dean said, before Castielle burst into flames. Sure, he was annoyed by the aura of total bliss radiating from the two, but Castielle looked like she was going to smite the two. At the confused looks on Cas and Deanna’s faces, Dean elaborated, “We didn’t see anyone in the farmer’s market. Nor did we see anyone on the roads.” He left out the part where they went to the garden, not knowing why but didn’t feel like it. He recapped what he and Castielle talked about.

“I think we had a raincheck to… take… on.” Castielle hesitated, not knowing how to end the sentence, making Dean chuckle.

“Yeah. Wanna meet here in a half an hour?” Dean asked, missing the confused look the other two shared.

“What raincheck?” Deanna asked, looking at Dean.

“Well, Dean wanted to check out diners and their kitchens. He wanted to see how it looked and worked.” Castielle answered, helpfully.

“Hey I wanna go too.” Deanna whined. It sounded awesome. She too wanted to see how the diner kitchens worked. The mother place of all delicious food she eats must, and should be her heaven, if she ever went there.

“Well we could join them. You said in a half an hour right Dean?” Cas asked. Dean couldn’t say no now. This plan was basically to get away from them, but now they invited themselves in. What could he say other than-

“Yes. Half an hour. Let’s get back here in half an hour.”

“Come Cas, lets get ready. Oh, I am so excited.” Deanna said, dragging Cas towards their room. Dean waited for their footsteps to quiet down, then turned to Castielle, and hit her in the arm. Castielle looked at him with a confused looked, nursing her now bruised arm.

“Dude, couldn’t you shut your trap for a while. I thought this was our thing. To get away from the gooeyness.”

“I didn’t know she would want to come. I thought they would be happy with extra time they were getting. Who knew Deanna wanted to check out the diner’s kitchen? It is a stupid thing to dream for.”

“Hey!” Dean let out an indignant whisper, “By the way I knew that. If you forgot to notice, we both are the same people with few different traits. And if this dream was one of the differences, then I would be pretty sure that we aren’t the same person at all.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Castielle said annoyed, rolling her eyes, “I am going to my room now, and getting ready for our outing.” She said, returning to her room.

“Well I am going too.” Dean said annoyed, to no one.

-x-

“Isn’t it awesome that we would getting to see the diner and its kitchen without anyone to bother us. I am telling you, even out FBI badges wont get us this privileges. You don’t understand how excited I am. What should I wear? You know, first impressions are important. My first meeting with the diner’s kitchen should be perfect, I can’t have anything go wrong.”

Cas seriously didn’t understand what was going on, and why a diner’s kitchen was important, but if it made Deanna this excited, he wasn’t going to say anything. It was entertaining, watching Dee run around the room like a headless chicken. It was endearing, sure, but if he left her run like this, he was pretty sure, she was going to get dizzy, and not get ready for whatever she is jumping up and down for. His hands have been working on their own accord for the past few days, always attracted to Deanna’s hips like a moth to a flame. They were doing exactly that right now.

“Hey,” Cas started in a soft tone, “you need to calm down and get ready. I don’t know what you are so happy about looking at a diner’s kitchen, but if you keep going on like this, we are going to miss the half an hour time point. We have already passed ten minutes, Dee.”

“nO, we have to get ready Cas. I cant believe we are so late, quick help me find somethi-“ Deanna was interrupted the best way possible, by Cas’ lips. After a while, Cas pulled back.

“Have you calmed down?” Deanna nodded, “I believe the green shirt with the jeans suits you. Is that ok?” A nod, “Are you going to say something?” Cas asked, chuckling. Deanna grinned mischievously, shaking her head no. “Then?” Castiel asked, genuinely confused. Deanna just smiled coyly at Cas, not uttering a word, maintaining eye contact as she picked up her clothes and walked into the walk-in closet. Cas didn’t know what happened, but he knew he was excited… for something. He was really confused.

-x-

“Moose! Did you get all the ingredients? You should have brought them yesterday, well it’s going to take longer to get them back.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I wasn’t able to get one ingredient.” Sam replied, annoyed. “What is an Elriecken feet? I have never heard ab-“

“Elriecken? Give the li- Its chicken feet, you moron. Can’t you read cursive?” Sam flinched at the high pitch. Well, time to get some chicken feet.


	14. Chapter 14

_What was taking them so long?_ Dean thought to himself. He could maybe sneak Castielle out of here and they could go as planned from the first. He knew he was being rude but why shouldn’t he be? Deanna got Cas, and now, she wanted to see the diner kitchen too. Can’t Dean have something only for him. With these thoughts in his mind, he reached Castielle’s room. He knocked quietly, trying to not alert the other two. “Castielle. Castielle.” He punctuated each whisper of a call with a knock. “Elle… ELLE.” He whisper-yelled, only for the door to open and a hand shoot out to grab him inside the room. “What the-“

“Shhhhh.” Castielle hissed, then turned to the wall that divided her room from Deanna’s. She made a come here motion with her hand to Dean, and put her ear to the wall, hoping to Dean follow and he did. There were grunts and noises coming from the other side, and Dean’s hunter instincts Kicked in. The spell was maybe doing its true job right now and hurting them. He ignored Castielle’s frantic calls of his name as he went to the other door and pushed it open. “Cas! Deanna!” Dean yelled, almost walking into the walk-in closet when Cas came out disheveled. Deanna followed, looking equally exhausted.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked, innocently, as if they hadn’t spent their time in the closet doing –

“It is almost time for us to leave. Dean and I will be waiting by the Impala.” Castielle said, grabbing Dean and walking towards the exit. “You ignored me, and now you are scarred for life.” Castielle whisper-yelled at Dean, smacking his head, gaining a ‘Hey’ from him. They both were pissed at what they had witnessed, but they knew that it was too late, they lost their chance.

Little did they now, Deanna was having a hard time trying to put on her skinny jeans, so she recruited Cas for some help. It took them forever to get the pants up, ending up exhausted. “I swear to God, I am not going to wear tight pants ever again. I am doing all this for you, kitchen diner.” Deanna said, making Cas laugh at her. He kissed her cheeks, finding how endearing Deanna looked when she was grumbly.

“Let’s go. They have been waiting for us for a while.” Cas said, holding out his hand for Deanna to take. She smiled bashfully, as she took his hand.

-x-

“Crowlie, its been five days since they left. The first day, yeah, I was an idiot. The second day you were an idiot. The third day I summoned, and yesterday, your handwriting was an idiot. Now that you have everything you need; can you finish the spell quickly.”

“Like you said Moose, you were an idiot thrice. Don’t blame my handwriting, you were a moron. Elriecken? Really?”

“Ok fine. The stress of not able to reverse the spell got to me. Now shut up and finish the spell.”

-x-

“Sure Moose, but there is one thing I’d like to add.”

“What Crowley, what?” Sam asked, annoyed.

“Well, if we wait two more days, the week ends-”

“Good on you for getting how the days work Crowley but-“

-x-

“Don’t interrupt me Moose. As I was saying, I think we should wait for the week to end. I mean, a witch like Imabel couldn’t have been clever enough to change an MO she was used to for a long time. You have all the ingredients waiting for the reverse enchantments to be recited. I say we wait for the next two days. If they don’t come back, then we use the reverse spell.”

-x-

“Why not use the reverse spell right away?”

“These time limited spells have extra magic bounding them. If we use the reverse spell now, there might be complications, and maybe Dean and Cas will get stuck there forever. Do you want to risk that? An before you go asking why I care, I don’t. I don’t want you on my ass later, hunting me down because I didn’t do the spell right.”

-x-

“So, you are telling me to, what, wait for two more days?”

“Yes. Now that you have the enchantment, and the ingredients ready, why don’t you let me go?”

“Well, you see, Crowlie, if I have to wait 2 more days, then you should too. Until then, I won’t be letting you out.” Sam said as she left the room.

“Damn you, Samantha.” Crowlie muttered to himself.

-x-

Dean and Deanna made an agreement that when going, Dean would be driving, and coming back, Deanna would. Both were talking about how awesome the diner’s kitchen would be and discussing what they would be finding. Both Cas’ were sitting in the back, silently. Cas knew he had had to speak with Castielle about what was going on. Knowing how he is, Castiel knew how Castielle would be thinking, that she doesn’t deserve anything.

Reaching the diner, both Dean and Deanna jumped out of the Impala, causing panic shoot up both Cas’. Castielle jumped to the front, and turned the handbrake on, making the Impala hault with a screech. Cas turned to find Castielle with her eyes closed and holding onto whatever was near her, including Cas’ arm, muttering something that sounded like ‘I am so going to haunt Dean.’ Both Dean(na)s were in the kitchen yelling things like ‘Look, the burners are exactly how I imagined’, ‘Dude, DUDE, it’s the oven that bakes pie’, and ‘This is so awesome.’

While Dean and Deanna were scouring out the kitchen, the Cas’ sat in of the booths, awkward silence still hanging over them. Cas didn’t know how he could start the conversation, while Castielle was fiddling with her trench coat sleeve. “Um, Castielle,” Cas started, “how are you?” Castielle shrugged, not wanting to speak. “Ok, I don’t know how to talk other than being direct. I know you love Deanna but are still held back by all the abandonments and guilt of the past. I do too, but I am trying work past it, instead of being burdened by it, making myself not feel like I don’t deserve anything. Deanna has moved past now too and loves you. I know we are close, but it is because Deanna thinks her only chance of being with you, is by being with me. I know I am never going to have Dean, but at least you can be with Deanna. Right now, we are both finding solace in each other. I advise you to ‘stove up your crap’ and confess to Deanna. Its not too late. You still have a chance.” Cas said, not waiting for her to respond, leaving Castielle alone with her thoughts. Castiel had just admitted to being close with Deanna, and also told her the truth about their arrangement. He basically used the words that haunted her thoughts and denied it. _It’s not too late and you still have a chance._ These were the words that now filled Castielle’s mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was having a great time with Deanna. They both were sharing and showing each other what they found in the diner’s kitchen and how awesome it was. Hell, it was better than what they had imagined. It was upper awesome. Yet, Dean couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling that kept mocking him, telling him that she had gotten everything she wanted now. “So,” Dean started, “Wanna head back?”

“Sure, just,” Deanna started ending in a grunt as she tried to carry the chamber stove of the diner, partially succeeding.

“Give me that.” Dean said, helping her carry it better. They struggled a bit and talked strategy. “Hold the bottom part, dumbass.”

“Your face is the dumbass.” Deanna replied, maturely, but doing as she was said. “Did you get the bottom part?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now the question is how are we going to take it back to the bunker?”

“What are you two doing?” The two turned to see Cas, standing by the kitchen door, an amused smile on his face.

“Hey Cas, help us get this to Baby. Can’t wait for Baby to meet this bad boy.” Deanna said, as she started moving towards the door.

“A little warning before moving would have helped.” Dean grunted, annoyed but not for the reason he stated, but by the scene in front of him. Both Deanna and Cas were looking at each other with soft smiles and happy-gooey eyes, and Dean wanted to puke.

They reached the Impala, set the chamber stove in the back seat, and Dean insisted he had to sit with the Bad Boy (yes, he named it, shut up) make sure his trip was ok to the bunker. Castiel let Castielle sit in shotgun and gave her a look, returning to the backseat. Castielle didn’t know what Cas was expecting her to do now, maybe this was a start? Dean was confused with why Castiel wasn’t jumping the opportunity to sit near Deanna, maybe he still needed to be thought the art of wooing? Who knows?

The ride back was filled with Dean and Deanna cooing to both Baby and Bad Boy, letting the two know that they were equally loved and there is no need to be jealous. Castielle and Cas couldn’t help but smile at the other two antics, while enjoying the scenery outside. By the time they reached the bunker, it was time for dinner.

“Imma go christen Bad Boy with today’s dinner, Burgers.” Dean ended in a dramatic flair.

“I’m going go change, and help you whip up some bad boys using Bad Boy.” Deanna said as she ran to her room.

“Same.” Both Castiel and Castielle said, going to their respective rooms.

After few minutes, Castielle heard noises from the other room.

“Cas,” Deanna called breathless, “I need you in the closet, please. Now!” She demanded yet pleaded. There was no verbal response from Cas, but seconds later, Castielle heard the grunts and noises from before. _It’s not too late and you still have a chance._ Castielle couldn’t hold it anymore, she walked towards the other room, determination and rage increasing with each step, and slammed the door open.

“ENOUGH!” She yelled. “I can’t take it anymore. I WON’T take it anymore.”

Deanna and Cas startled, running out of the closet to find Castielle in all her angry glory. Cas stood the side, knowing his words had worked, and wanting to know how this confrontation was going to end. “What are yo-“Deanna was interrupted by Cas

“No.”

“No?”

“No. You and him, I won’t take it anymore. First, it was just the flirty giggles and hushed whispers, and that stupid kiss on the cheek. Then the stupid nicknames. _Dee_ and _Cas_. And you gave ME a stupid name, _Elle_. I was annoyed, to say the least. I was heartbroken. Cas was really special to me. It was the first time someone accepted me for who I was and helped me understand who I was. But then this assbutt enters the picture and now I was _Elle_.” She sneered the name like a curse, while scowling at Cas. Deanna was going to speak up when Castielle continued, “I have not finished yet. But that actually didn’t break me. You know what broke me? When I stumbled on you two making out on the couch. I was already heartbroken, but then I was devastated. I felt defeated. I felt that I had finally lost my chance and it was too late. Today, before leaving, I heard what you two were doing in that closet. I despised it. Hated it. But I was defeated. There was nothing I could have done. Then YOU,” She turned to Cas, who now pushed up from the wall he was leaning on, wide eyed, “tell me how there is still time for me, let me sit near her on the ride back, giving me hope that’s it not too late, then come back to the bunker, just to engage in sex in the closet AGAIN.” She ignored the confused and surprised look on Cas, and a look of realization dawning on Deanna. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE, DEANNA, AND I WON’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I love you so much that it scares me. I knew it since the first time I laid my hands on you, and it scared me. I know I don’t deserve your love, but I am very sure I don’t deserve to hear you pant and moan with my alter ego from across the room. I don’t Deanna, and I don’t deserve you too. But it doesn’t stop me from loving you Deanna.” Castielle finished in a whisper. The commotion had attracted Dean.

Deanna was staring at Castielle with unshed tears in her eyes. Castielle had just confessed to her that she loved her. The love of her life loved her back. She was elated. And a little angry because who the FUCK told Cas that she didn’t deserve her love. She knew what she had to do. Prove that Cas deserved to be loved, and she was going to do it now.

“I… I am sorry, I will got to my roo-“, Castielle was interrupted by Deanna, with a clash of lips and teeth.

“I love you too, Jackass.” Deanna chuckled in relief. “I have loved you for a long time Cas. And whoever told you that you deserve me can shove it up their ass.” That got a chuckle out of Castielle, who was silently crying now. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you to Deanna, I love you so much it scares me,” Castielle couldn’t stop chuckling and crying, “I love you Deanna, I love you so much.” Castielle repeated, while littering Deanna with kisses everywhere. And Deanna couldn’t help but bask in the kisses and confessions.

Castiel left the room, giving them the privacy they required, as did Dean. Few minutes later, Castielle and Deanna came to the dining table, hand in hand and glowing beautifully in the feeling of love.

Dinner was a normal affair. Deanna and Castielle stealing shy glances from one another, and everyone eating their burgers. Dean noticed the silent thank you Castielle mouthed to Cas, as she laid her head on top of Deanna’s shoulder, and Cas returning with a genuine smile and nod.

Everyone returned to their room, this time Castielle joining Deanna in her room, and Castiel taking over Castielle’s room. It was a really good end today in opposite day.


	16. Chapter 16

Deanna woke up the next morning to a mop of dark curls. Deanna loved this. She enjoyed waking up to Castiel, but this was something else. It was the real deal. She combed through Cas’ hair, enjoying the softness and the fact that it was of her favorite person’s. Castielle rolled more towards her, wrapping her arms around Deanna, and cocooning her with warmth. Deanna loved this feeling. She couldn’t stop herself from replaying what Castielle had told, well yelled at her.

“Good morning.” A raspy voice said from above, disturbing Deanna’s thoughts.

“Indeed, it is.”

“What is the agenda for today?” Castielle grunted, rolling away from Deanna to stretch herself.

“Oh no you don’t,” Deanna said, chasing after Castielle to burrow herself in the cocoon again, “and the agenda for today is to be like this, get some food, a make out session, more cuddling, dinner, and then another make out sesh.”

“Come on, Deanna,” Castielle said rolling her eyes, “Let’s get out of bed and get some food.”

“But I don’t wanna get out of- Hey! Come back, Cas!” Deanna whined. “Be my Octo-Cas.” She said, reaching out to Castielle, her arms thrown up.

Cas rolled her eyes again, and leaned towards Deanna, with a devilish smile and an eyebrow raised. _Damn, that’s hot_ , Deanna mused. Cas caught Deanna’s outstretched arms and pinned them to the bed. Deanna and Castielle’s faces were only an inch apart.

“Cas?” Deanna asked, breathless due to anticipation. Cas leaned in even more, yet with no contact to Deanna yet. 

“I smell bacon. Let’s go.” Castielle released Deanna and left the room.

“TEASE!” Deanna exclaimed, chuckling to herself, “I am so in love with that dork.”

-x-

They all met at the dining table, eating bacon and eggs. “Hope you had a good sleep.” Cas said, passing plates to both Castielle and Deanna.

“We did, thank you.” Castielle said. He suddenly recalled how Deanna had gone back to calling her Cas. “Deanna, why did you call me Elle?”

“I di-, oh, you mean previously. Just to annoy you, to be honest.” Castiel chuckled at that. “And I have been wanting to tell you something.”

“What?” Castielle asked scared. Did it end, even before it started? Deanna would have realized by now that she wasn’t good enough. She kne-

“You are beautiful, and I love you.” Deanna said, holding Castielle’s face in her hand and kissing her softly on the lips. “But that’s not what I wanted to say. You remember when you told me about the noises you heard?” Dean choked on his eggs, and Castielle nodded, turning red.

“I remember you using the words ‘engage in sex’ but the reality was different.” Cas piped in, making Dean turn his attention to him. Castielle was still embarrassed from yesterday’s outburst. “Deanna wanted to wear her tight jeans for first impressions or something.”

“Hey! Bad Boy’s first impression of me should be me in all my glory.” “True that.” Deanna and Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes and continued.

“Before leaving, Deanna had trouble getting the pants to fit properly. They rolled up, having a tight hold on her calves, instead of her ankles. So, she asked me to help her get the jeans roll down. And we went with the same problem when trying to get her rid of her pants.” Dean burst of laughing, imagining Cas pulling those skinny jeans off Deanna’s legs.

It was Deanna’s turn to now turn red, as Castielle stared at her with an amused smile. “Thanks a lot, Castiel.” Deanna mumbled. Castielle leaned down to peck at her lips, “I find it endearing. But next time you want help getting out of your clothes, tell me.” Castielle winked, getting up to get some water for herself, as Deanna stared at her in awe. _God she was in love with an awesome person._

“And about us making out,” Deanna started, making Castielle flinch, “Yes, we did make out. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” She walked to Castielle and held her face in her hands, “Are we okay?” Castielle replied with a nod. She knew they were finding relief in each other, but it still hurt. Now, she had Deanna, and it didn’t matter.

The Cas’ went to the library, to see whether they could find anything to reverse the spell, while Dean and Deanna cleaned up the table and dishes.

“Castiel,” Castielle started, “how are you?”

“I am… fine.” Cas replied confused, not understanding why or what Castielle wanted to know.

“I am sorry. For stealing Deanna from you.”

“You didn’t steal anything, Castielle. We had an agreement since the beginning. Deanna thought jealousy would help with getting you and Dean to realize your true feelings, but if you didn’t, we would have at least had a good time, and been with the other, even if it was not the true one. I am happy that you got together. If you remember, I was the one who told you go after Deanna. I had a great time and have made solace.”

Before Castielle could speak, a voice from down the hall spoke. “You know you guys have been researching for hours, right? Its almost dinnertime.” Dean said, as Deanna walked towards Castielle.

“Hey there.” Deanna said as she kissed Castielle on her lips. “Come out, let’s get eating.”

“Any progress?” Dean asked, as everyone settled down, to eat.

“No. None of the books talk about a reversal spell. There are many reversal spells but none relating to our situation.” Castiel answered.

“Well, we just got to search more then. If only Sammy was here. She would have tapped something in her laptop, and voila, there’s the answer.” Deanna said. “Anyway, do you think Bad Boy would be with us, when we return to our own universes?”

“If he isn’t there, I don’t know what I will do, but it will be bad.” Dean replied.

“Well, I don’t care as long as I return with you by my side.” Castielle said, kissing Deanna’s cheek.

“Shut up, you dork.” Deanna said, turning red. Castielle nuzzled her nose in Deanna’s neck, whispering in her ear.

“I am your dork, and you love me.”

“I love you. My dork.”

Dean couldn’t handle what a sap his alter ego was. But deep within, he knew he was as much as a sap as she was. He glanced at Castiel, finding him looking at the two with a hopeful, sad smile, again. _Huh._


	17. Chapter 17

“Crowley! Crowley!” Sam came in yelling. “They haven’t woken up yet. I told you she would hav-“

“Calm down Sam!” Crowley exclaimed annoyed. “It is not yet the end of Day 7. They will be awake the next day. Say, aren’t you the hunter here who did the research or was it me?”

“… I… will be back tomorrow if they don’t wake up and you are going to do get punched so har-“

“Yeah, yeah. Macho threats, I am scared. Now leave Moose, I could become stupid being in the same ro-, and he left. Humans.” Crowley scoffed.

-x-

Dean woke up to find Castielle, Deanna, and Cas sitting on the table, enjoying coffee, and talking about something.

“Over 8,000 bees live under one roof. That’s how it used to be heaven.” Castielle said.

“Yes, I remember talking with the bees about how it was to live with their garrison and yet not be annoyed by others. Let me tell you, they are really annoyed.” Castiel commented.

“I know, one of the bees told me that’s why they stung people,” Castielle started, and Cas joined, “so they could die faster.” both started laughing.

Dean couldn’t stop the fond smile that crept on his face. His angel was adorable. He turned to look at Deanna, who was also staring at Castielle with a soft, fond smile. She then turned to look at Dean, with a knowing look in her face. She then got up, kissing Castielle on top of her hair, and walked towards Dean. Both Cas’ were spewing facts about bees and discussing how crucial bees’ lives are.

“Good morning Dean.” Deanna said giving him his cup of coffee.

“Morning,” He said, taking the cup from her, “What’s got the two talking about bees?”

“I was telling Castiel about the garden nearby, that had a beehive. Castielle heard the word bee and started talking about them, and of course Castiel joined her.” She said, looking at the two with an amused, fond smile.

“So, we going to the garden today, huh?” Dean asked, and before Deanna could tell him to shut up, two pairs of blue eyes turned to him.

“Can we? It would be so fun.” Both Cas’ echoed.

“Uh…” Dean didn’t know what to say. Deanna was looking at him annoyed, “Sure?”

“YES,” both Cas’ exclaimed, walking towards their room talking about the route of flowers and OW-“

“You had to tell them that we are going? I wanted to take them as a surprise. I have never taken Castielle to the garden.” Deanna said, after slapping Dean’s arm.

“I took her to the garden,” Dean said, earning another slap on his arm.

“I wanted to take her!” She exclaimed then calmed down saying, “Well, I did have a hot make out sesh with your angel, so, yeah, call it even?”

“First of all, I didn’t take her to the bees, and second of all, he isn’t my angel. He is Cas, and Cas is… Cas.” He defended, weakly.

“Wow, I’m dumb.” Deanna muttered looking at the floor, “Look, you and I both know that- you know what, talking to you is like talking to a wall. I am going to change and wait by the Impala. Get your ass ready.” Dean stood there, not understanding what had happened.

Both Cas’ were wearing bee themed clothes. Castielle was wearing a sundress littered with bees, and Cas was wearing a black t-shirt with the words ‘The Bee Guy’ and a giant bee below it. _Adorkable_.

“Let’s go!” Deanna said, taking the backseat. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. “What? I wanna spend time touching my angel.” She wiggled her eyebrows, drawing a groan from the other three.

“We slept in the same bed, Deanna.” Castielle said, rolling her eyes, but going to sit with her.

“Come here darlin’, I need more.” Deanna said, enveloping Castielle in a bear hug, looking at Dean with a expression that basically said ‘you can have this too, you know.’

Dean drove to the garden, occasionally glancing at Cas and his beautiful, calm, angelic features. It would be nice to hold his hands, hug him, kiss him on his forehead, yelling his name while getting pounded from the – _woah_. To surmise, Dean wished Castiel was his in all manners. He admitted to loving Cas, but he didn’t know what to do. Castielle went guns and blazing, yelling at the two for something that was far from reality, but she at least got her thoughts out. Dean didn’t know how to tell Cas. He has flirted, a lot, but that was easy because Cas didn’t know he was actually flirting. Thoughts assaulted him during the drive.

They finally reached the garden, and Deanna had a pissy fit that she wasn’t the first to show Castielle the garden, which was quickly silenced by Castielle’s lip, and a ‘thank you’ with so much sincerity. The two left to do their own thing, leaving Dean and Cas behind.

-x-

“Have you got a 4?”

“No, Go Fish… Now give me your four.”

“Crowlie, no, you are not supposed to lie in this game?”

“Why not?”

“IT’S THE RULES. When will Cas and Deanna come back. I have stooped so low that I am playing Go Fish with a demon.” Sam complained.

“Firstly, this is a stupid game, you started ‘cause you were bored. And secondly, hey! This has nothing to do with my species.” A silence ensued.

-x-

“Wanna dance?” Crowley asked.

“Fuck off Crowley, I am leaving.” Sam was bored. He finished whatever he had to do, and there was still 10 hours left for tomorrow. He hated it.


	18. Chapter 18

“Dean,” Castielle called running towards Dean. Dean had been laying on the grass, while Cas went to look around the garden.

“Where’s the fire?” Dean asked getting up.

“There is no fire.” Castielle responded, with a confused head tilt. “Anyway, do you remember the talk we had when we came here the first time? I recall you having the same troubles as I did, but now I have got Deanna. What is stopping you? Are you still scared that he is going to leave you?”

“No. Now I am okay with admitting that I love him, want to be with him, and that shebang, but I don’t know how to start. You both are too oblivious, you know that. I have flirted a lot, and Cas doesn’t get it.”

“You do realize that we were angels right. Moreover, our memories have been tampered with a lot. Even if we had feelings, it was erased from our minds. We never experienced feelings, and being a human, it was lot to adjust with. I am pretty sure even the start of Cas and Dee thing was because Deanna kissed him on the cheeks. It was easy for him to understand that someone was showing interest in him in that manner.” Castielle was interrupted from her monologue by Deanna yelling her name from somewhere far, “Just talk to him. And if he still doesn’t get it, pounce on him. That would be obvious enough.” She smiled, then took off running to Deanna.

Dean sat there, looking at Castiel, who was now staring at the beehive they talked about earlier. He looked so cute, and hot in a t-shirt and jeans. _Let’s do this_ , Dean thought, slapping his thighs, and getting up to Cas. “How’s it going, Cas?”

“I am slightly disappointed that the bees aren’t here but overall, its going well.” He turned to Dean with a radiant smile, which melted Dean.

“How are you holding up?”

“What do you mean?” _And there it is, that loveable puppy head-tilt._

“With Deanna and Cas. ‘Cause I got to say, you both were pretty close.” Dean chuckled nervously, not knowing whether his jealousy showed.

“You don’t have to worry about that Dean. I knew this was going to happen. Deanna loved Castielle and I- anyways, Deanna thought that if we got together, then Castielle would get jealous, and if she didn’t, then at least we would enjoy our time together, being wanted by someone. You know, her heart is a pure as yours. And were I an angel, I am sure Deanna’s soul would be as radiant and beautiful as yours. Whatever Castielle said was true. I was scared at first too, but I learnt to overcome that fear, and wholly accepted me for who I am. And you helped me with it, Dean. You made me Cas. I was bad at everything. I was bad at being an angel, because I had feelings, bad at being a son, because I wasn’t able to stop my Father from leaving, bad at being a friend, because I always betrayed you and Sam, deliberate or not, and now I am bad at being a human, because half of the time, I don’t understand what my body is trying to say. But still you accepted me Dean. You accepted me for who I am.”

Dean was stunned and shocked to say the least. For saying he doesn’t understand feelings, he does a better work in expressing then than Dean. He didn’t know to say, as usual.

“My time with Deanna was really wonderful, I won’t deny that. She was everything you are, with slight differences, but she was still you. I knew that at the end, when it comes down to it, she and I wouldn’t be together. She harbored feelings for her Cas, and I did for you. But it felt nice. Nice to be wanted by you. Even if it wasn’t really you.” Castiel ended, looking at Dean with a wistful smile. “I am sorry if I crossed the limit.” He said, taking one last look of Dean, then walked away.

Dean couldn’t get Cas’ face out of his head. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. Dean felt like he had hit a dog like Sammy or something. He had to show Cas that he was wanted. He was needed. Dean needed him. The number of times he has told him, yet Castiel doesn’t understand. Dean needed to show Cas how truly he wanted him.

_And if he still doesn’t get it, pounce on him._ Huh. Well Dean knew what to do. Dean knows he didn’t try talking, but he was speechless after what Castiel had told him. He was going to show Castiel alright. Before he could do anything, Deanna yelled, “Alright losers, we are heading back.” And that’s when Dean realized that they had been here for five hours, and it was time for dinner.

-x-

The drive back, Dean sat with Cas in the backseat, willingly, which shocked everyone, but the lovebirds understood and sat in front, watching the two from the rear-view mirror. Deanna and Castielle had recently discovered that they were able to communicate telepathically. Maybe their kiss and repeated confession of love might have done this.

_“Dean is an idiot like I am, you know. We should help him.”_

_“I know. Cas helped with getting us both together-“_

_“He did?”_

_“Yeah, I will tell you later. Anyways, I told Dean to talk with him, and I guess something happened.”_

_“Huh, when did you become a matchmaker.”_

_“Shut up, Deanna. Anyway, tensions are risen, and I think we should help wit-.”_

_“Uh Cas, I think Dean is going to something stupid.”_

Cas looked through the rear-view mirror to find Dean staring a Cas with a feral look, who was oblivious to what was happening, and was staring at the trees passing by them. _And if he still doesn’t get it, pounce on him._ “Damn it, Dean.” Castielle muttered to herself. It was when Dean took a pounce stance, that Castielle knew that she was right. She gave a look to Deanna asking her to stop the car, but Deanna read it wrong. Instead, she turned the wheel a full 180, causing the car to almost topple, and halt with a screech. Deanna then got out of the car, opened the back door, grabbed Dean, and dragged him away from the car. Castielle came running, behind, while Castiel was hadn’t move from where he was sitting, obviously shocked by the near-death experience.

“What the-” Dean started to get interrupted by Deanna smacking his head upside. “Ow-, you know you hit me a lot. And what was that, I was – “

“Dean, when I said to pounce on him, I meant it as a joke. Please don’t do that. I beg of you. We will discuss how to convey your feelings after reaching the bunker. And you,” Castielle turned to Deanna, “I told you to stop the car, not total it. Stupid Winchesters and their reckless driving.” Castielle muttered as she went back to sit in the car, ending the conversation, and forcing Dean and Deanna to come back to the car. Cas was still in his seat, but now with furrowed eyebrows and a pensive face. Needless to say, nothing happened during the ride after that.


	19. Chapter 19

“He basically told you that he loves you, without saying the words, and you were panicking so much, you forgot how to speak.” Deanna asked.

“Wasn’t panicking.” Dean muttered, defensively.

“Yeah right.” Deanna scoffed.

“Deanna, honey, we need to do this as soon as possible, so I would appreciate it if you would stop caressing my inner thigh through the sundress. And Dean, we two are not going to be there for dinner. We will be having it in our room, while you and Cas have your date here. I am sure he won’t know it’s a date, so you can be as confident as you want to be. Bring up what he told you in the garden and let him know that his feelings are returned. And if he his adamant to not agree, show him in actions. But please do not jump on him. No pouncing involved. Are we clear?” Dean nodded, while Deanna was staring at Castielle with a lustful look. “What?”

“You know babe, I like it when you take all control. Its so hot.” Castielle blushed at that comment. “And seriously, ‘honey’?”

“What? It’s the cutest name. You are the product of hundreds of tiny bees’ hard work, flowers, and love, and you make my life sweet. Besides, its better than being called the same name as your car.”

“Hey! She’s Baby. And you are my babe. I love the name honey, and I love you, babe.”

“I know, honey.” Castielle said as she returned to her room, leaving Deanna to stare at her sundress swish from side to side.

“Did she just Han Solo me?” Deanna asked, turning to Dean, who just shrugged with an amused and wistful smile. “Hey, you know its going to work right?’ Dean nodded, not so sure about it. “It will work. Ok, I am taking our dinner and going to our room. Time to pounce on my sweetheart.” Deanna wiggled her eyebrows, chuckling when Dean groaned. Footsteps approached the kitchen, and Deanna knew it was time for her to take her leave. “Hey Cas!” she exclaimed too cheerfully as she walked past Cas. ‘Good luck’ she mouthed to Dean before disappearing.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said as he passed him his plate of dinner. “I made dinner.” He said, stating the obvious.

“Thank you, Dean. Why are the other two not here?”

“Oh, they wanted to have their dinner in their room.” Dean said, playing with the napkin on the table. He didn’t know what to say. Sure Deanna and Castielle had given him a pep talk. He was confident, until he saw Cas. He didn’t want to mess this up. This is the first time, in a long while Dean was ready to have a committed relationship, and also love the person. He had a whole speech of how he was scared that he will be left back again and couldn’t get himself to love, or accept that he loved Cas, and that he didn’t know how it was to truly be in love with someone until Cas showed up in his life, and the whole nine yards. But when Cas entered the kitchen, with a thin white shirt, and sweats that hung low on hips, accentuating those sharp hip bones, and his hair all mussed up, Dean forgot how to make words. Well, time for jumping to the actions part of the plan.

Castiel felt weird being alone with Dean, after the whole moment in the garden. He has never been that vulnerable with someone, and now that he has, he didn’t know what follows. He hoped that his friendship with Dean didn’t ruin because of his ability to spill out everything. Before he knew what was happening, Dean settled down on the chair right beside him, and placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh.

Dean didn’t know why he had done that. He blames Deanna. She was the one playing with Castielle’s sundress, and caressing her inner thigh during the pep talk, so burying that move in Dean’s subconscious. It was a nice feeling though, feeling Cas’ thighs through the thin piece of cloth. Jimmy must have been a runner, ‘cause damn, those thighs were huge and toned. He started moving his hand up and down Cas’ thighs, feeling the muscles flex. He brought his other hand and started feeling Cas’ abs, recalling Deanna doing it, when they had made out. Stupid Deanna planting all these things in his mind. Once he started feeling, he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop but memorize every nook and corner in Cas’ body, and that’s what he did.

Cas was… he didn’t know what he was. All he knew was that Dean’s hands were roaming all over him, eliciting gasps and moans, and other sounds that he didn’t know he could make. He could hear Dean saying his name, but not calling him, more like chanting it. Dean was now suddenly on top of Cas, straddling him, and Cas held onto his hips, to ground himself, and Dean in that process. They were so close, yet so far, and Cas couldn’t handle it anymore.

Dean didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but he swiftly got up from his chair and threw his leg over Cas’ thighs, ultimately straddling him. His hands were doing their own work, following the hard lines on Cas’ body, and Dean couldn’t stop from telling Cas’ name. He wanted something but couldn’t get it out. Cas’ hands were suddenly on his hips, grounding him, and making him gasp. Suddenly, there were lips on Dean’s. There was a fight for dominance, but Dean knew that Castiel had won. Cas’ hands were now one on Dean’s hip, and another in his hair. Dean was loving this feeling. He was elated. He was finally kissing Cas.

This was hundred times better than what he did with Deanna. Because let’s be honest, Dean was the real deal, and to be wanted by the real Dean was… Castiel was ecstatic. He knew a little of how Dean felt, because of Deanna, but he still unsure of whether Dean liked him or not. Now, he knew.

Dean pulled back, making Cas whine. He gave a chaste peck on Cas’ lips, and pulled back again to look at those blue storms. “I love you. I love you so much, and yes, I was an asshat for not letting myself admit that I have been in love with you all this time. It took for me to lose you to my alter ego to finally let myself admit that I love you. I not only love you; I want you. I need you in my life Cas. I can’t live without you. It used to be just me and Sammy, but then you came into my life, and babe, I can’t never think of a time you weren’t in my life. And screw whoever says that you are not good, ‘cause angel, believe me when I say you were the best thing that ever happened in my life. You take the top with Sam, Baby, and pie. And Bad Boy.” Dean added, making Cas laugh. “I never wanna see you cry. I want you to always laugh and laugh with me. I love you so damn much, it scares me what will happen, if I lose you. Remember this Cas, I will never intentionally hurt you. I love you so much babe.”

Cas was happy, to say the least. And his nickname being babe was cute. He knew how much he loved Baby, and to be called a variant of that, it was an honor for Cas. Cas forgot he was staring at Dean. He shook himself and took Dean’s face in his palms. “I love you too, assbutt.” He smirked, as Dean guffawed. “What do you say we finish our dinner as quickly as possible and continue what we were doing more comfortably in a bed?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk. _God, he was in love with an awesome guy._

“Hell yeah.” Dean whispered, stealing a kiss before going back to eating.

“FUCKING FINALLY!” “Deanna!” Both Deanna and Castielle exclaimed from their hiding. They returned to their beds, as did Dean and Cas.

Everyone was now happy and were living the dream with their love. Both pairs passed out in the middle of lazily making out with the other.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean and Cas woke up to find themselves in tangle of limbs. “Hey there Octo-Cas.” Dean chuckled fondly, looking at Cas, who was still disgruntled from waking up. “I love you.” Dean said, combing Cas’ hair, in return getting a grunt from Cas, who was trying to bury Dean inside him.

“Dean! Cas!” Dean heard Sam yelling.

“Sammy? Sammy!” Dean bolted out of the room, pushing Castiel to the floor, to find Sam looking at the other side of the hallway. “Turn this side you idiot.”

Sam turned to find Dean standing, in front of the extra rooms. “DEAN!” Sam ran towards Dean, enveloping him in a big hug. “You are back. You were gone for one week, you know that. Where were you guys? I had to ask Crowley to make a reverse spell and he didn’t even let me use i-“

“Crowley’s here?”

“Cas! How are yo- Why are you guys in the same room? Wait, did you guys? Finally! What happened that got both your heads out of your asses. I have to kno-“

“Sam! Calm the fuck down!” Dean chuckled, “We’ll tell you everything once we go see Crowley. Say, where is he?”

“Ok. Follow me. You know, I was so bored without you two, that I was actually playing Go Fish with him. He is in this roo- He isn’t here.”

“The Devil’s Trap broken.” Cas observed.

“Damn it. Well, at least you guys are here. And I can officially say that Mabel is dead. After I realized that you guys were hexed, I followed the news to see if anything else happened that was similar to our witch hunt. Nothing. So, congrats on killing Mabel, I guess. Now tell me where you guys were zapped to and what you guys did. Let’s go to kitchen. I am starving.” Sam spoke as he walked towards the kitchen, not letting the other two speak.

-x-

“Bad Boy is here. YES!” Deanna shrieked as she saw the chamber stove set in the same position as Dean and her placed in the other universe.

“Bad Boy?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah Sam. Bad Boy, meet Sam, Sam meet Bad Boy.”

“So where did Bad Boy come from?”

“The universe we were in, Sam.” Said Castielle, while Deanna was petting and kissing the stove, cooing to it… him, and being a goofball.

“Oh yeah! What happened? Where did you guys go?”

And that’s how Deanna and Cas narrated the story of how Deanna and Cas met Dean and… Cas.

“So, let me get this straight. You guys were zapped in another dimension, were it was only you two and you other two, and Deanna got it on with the other you, making you jealous, and then he helped in getting you two together, so you helped those two to get together, and stole Bad Boy from an unattended diner?” Sam summarized, rather confusingly. Deanna and Cas not knowing how to respond, just nodded their heads.

-x-

“Huh,” Sam replied, “I wanna meet my other self now.” He whined. Would she be hot? He would totally check himself out, he was sure.

“Really? No, seriously, really? From the whole story, what you get is meeting the other you?” Dean asked incredulously. Sam nodded his head solemnly, showing a peace sign. Dean couldn’t believe it. He had an idiot for a brother. A genius idiot.

“Well, I am tired. I am going to sleep peacefully now that you two have returned.” Sam yawned as he went back to his room. Dean and Cas looked at him go to his room then turned to each other.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, lets watch Horror.” Cas replied, wondering if he could get a repeat of what happened with him and Deanna, but now with the real deal.

“Sure, I’ll get use some snacks. Hey, and Cas? I love you”

“I know.”

-The End-

Few weeks Later

Sam knew something was wrong. Something had hit him, during the witch hunt and then he felt like everyone disappeared. Suddenly, he collided with someone, sending him to the ground. He heard a gun cock and turned towards the sound.

“Who are you?” A tall girl with brown long hair, asked. She was wearing the same clothes as Sam, except it looked more feminine on her. Of course, she was a girl so. He couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. “Wait, are you Sam Winchester?”

“Yes, and you are Sam Winchester too, right?”

She put the safety back on her gun and hid it in her pant holster. “I am Samantha.”

“Samuel. And I gotta say, you look hot. I am proud.”

“Same to you, Samuel.” She said, smiling bashfully.

“Wanna check out the world that is unattended?” Samuel asked.

“Oh do I.” Samantha replied, smiling devilishly, knowing it was wrong, but come on, no one would know.

And so, it was now time for the Sams to adventure through opposite day.


End file.
